Cell 7 The Four Man Cell
by aquaviolinessorchdorker2293
Summary: Konoha takes a turn everyone! With a fourman cell in years, will they become the next legendary senins? Romance flies in too, as two people play matchmakers and about everyone is stung by the love bug. . . .except them. Join in on the rookies of Konoha!
1. The Four Man Cell

Hiya peoples! This is my second fanfic _ever_, so be nice please! Oh, and it is my first Naruto fanfic. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. . . . . .Except for any characters I make up. . . . . . .

Summary

What if Cell 7 had another student? What if that student was the one who falls in love with Kakashi? (later) Well, he is 7 years older, and not to mention, his student is Kurenai's sister? Kurenai and Asuma have been going out for some time now. . . .But when every one thinks that they're going to get married, they split up! Why? Sakura's crush has grown to love, and Sasuke can kinda feel it now. . . .Only, he denies her feelings along with his own. . . .When Sasuke leaves, Ino's crush goes away, and she finds out what her heart truly belongs to. This story is just about this generation's ninjas, and their lives later on.

Cell 7- The Four Man cell

Chapter 1- The Four Man cell

It was the day that everyone found out what "group" they were going to be in. . . . . . .They had all passed, and everyone was admiring their new head protectors with the leaf engraved perfectly on it.

"Enough class! Now take your seats!" Shouted Iruka-sensai. "Thank you. Now today, I will assign you to be in your cells, or groups so that you will undergo more study in becoming a chunin, and eventually a journin. You are all ninjas now, but merely genin, a rookie. That is the purpose of sorting you into groups so that you can become churn-"

"Hahahaha! While you people become churnin, I will become Hokage! Then you won't be able to underestimate me now! Hahaha! Beat that, become Hokage! Then you won't be able to underestimate me now! Hahaha! Beat that, Sasuke-bastard! Ha!"

"NARUTO! Sit your ass down now!" Iruka shouted. He was proud of Naruto, but still, Naruto made him want to kill him at times. And these times came up rather frequently. . . . .heheh.

"Anyways." Iruka continued. "I'm glad I had all of you as students, and you were all great. Now, I will be happily shipping you off to be with your new sensai so I will never have to see you again- just kidding. . . . .heheh. Oh come on, you can take a joke, r-right? Heheheh. Okay, now, on with what I was saying. . . .Ahem. Right. Now, you will be sorted into three man cells, but this year, we will have a special group of a _four_ man cell. Right, I will start with them first. Cell number 7, it will include: Umazaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke-"

"Aieeee! Yess! Hehehe! Oh, sorry sensai. . . ." Said Sakura as she was over joyed being with her _huge_ crush, Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't uncommon either. . . . ._Lots _of girls liked him. . . . .for instance,Yamanaka Ino. Sakura glanced over at Ino. . . . .Boy did she look mad. . . . .Almost literally she saw steam coming from her ears.

_Inner Sakura: "Heheh. . .Sasuke is all mine now Ino! Beat that!" _

"And the last member, will be Yuuhi Emi." Finished Iruka Sensai. "Okay, and the next group. . . ." He went on stating all the groups. "Okay, well, now that you know which groups you are in, this afternoon you will need to meet up with your new sensai to get to know him or her. Well, that'll be all, and see you people later!" And then there was the hustle of people getting out of their seats trying to talk to their friends about this.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Shouted Emi. (An: Yes this is my character. If you notice, she has the same last name as Kurenai Sensai.) "Over here- Wahhhhh! Owwww! God that hurt! Uhhh! There's another bruise. . . . ." Emi had tripped over the desk and hurled down the stairs.

"I'm surprised you passed. . . . . .I wouldn't have thought you would have made it as a chunin. . . .You're always so clumsy. You'd be better off as something else. You're not meant to be a ninja like the rest of your family." Said Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Said Emi now standing up. "I'm going to be a ninja just like the rest of my family whether you like it or not! Why do you care you big show off! Leave me alone!"

"Hn. I'm just trying to save you face. Who knows what your gonna do when we go on missions."

"Emi! I'm over here- Oh! Sasuke!" Shouted Sakura bouncing down the stairs and twirling in front of Sasuke who could care less.

"Whatever. . . .Just don't get in my way. . . ." Said Sasuke and left.

"Be that way you big meany! Hmph! Sakura, I don't get why you need to like someone like that! You deserve better than that big show off!" Said Emi angrily. She did not like Sasuke at all. He was always making fun of her of how clumsy she was and how she was an embarrassment to her family. Emi's family was a really big family. She had a bunch of siblings, who were all destined to be a ninja just like their father who was an ANBU. She idolized her older sister who had become a journin, Kurenai.

(An: Well, I'm just assuming that Kakashi and and Asuma will be the same age as Kurenai. I think they will be 20 years of age. . . . .Then Naruto and the others will be about 13.)

"Oh, come on! I don't get how you don't like Sasuke! He's good looking, mysterious-" Sang Sakura as she thought about her crush.

"A big jerk and a pain in the ass?" Suggested Emi. She was not happy at all. "I just want to be like Kurenai. . . . .I mean, of all my other brothers and sisters, I was like the worse because I was clumsy, but I am still pretty good at close combat and throwing weapons. . . .I'm usually able to hit the target. . . .Kurenai was the one who helped me the most. . . . .That's why I want to prove that I can overcome my clumsiness!"

"Right! From now on, we will work hard until we become Journin!" Chimed Sakura, trying to help raise her friend's confidence. "Come on. We need to meet out new sensai."

"Okay. Wait- Lets ask Naruto to come along!"

"No way."

"Oh come on!"

"He may have been your friend, but there is _no_ way I am gonna be with him-"

"Naruto! Hey! Do you want to come and meet our new sensai!" Shouted Emi, ignoring Sakura. Emi had been good friends with Naruto when she was little. Then she met Sakura and Ino, and became good friends with them, and didn't see Naruto as much. She felt guilty, so she tried to get him to come wherever she went. Sakura didn't agree to this, and since they were mostly together, she had no choice but to be with Naruto. Sakura just thought he was just so- _annoying. . . . ._

"It's okay. . . .I gotta go and wash my mouth! Gosh that Sasuke bastard totally ruined it. . . .Oh, heheheheh, hey there, Sakura. . . .heheheh. Listen, about t-today. . . . .Oh come on now. . . .Sakura? Sakura? Be reasonable! It was only an accide-" BOOM! Sakura had punched Naruto in the face, and now constantly punching him. Boy was she mad about Naruto "kissing" Sasuke.

"Owwww! No! Stop!" Yelled Naruto in pain. _"Boy can this girl hit! Owww!"_

"You little! Urgh! How dare you mess up Sasuke's lips you animal! Grr!" Yelled Sakura in between hits.

"Oh come on Sakura. Let it go. Someone pushed Naruto for god's sake." Said Emi, but wasn't really trying hard to stop Sakura for messing up Naruto's face. He needed a beating once in a while. . . . .right? She laughed to herself.

"Hmph! Don't ever do it again! Urgh! Come on Emi! Let's go!" Said Sakura after she finally stopped hitting Naruto.

"What? Oh, your done already? Hey! Wait! Where ar-" Said Emi as she was dragged by Sakura out the door. "Hey, hey, hey! Oww! Come on! I fall enough already! Oh come one Sakura! Urgh!" Yelled Emi kicking around trying to get free of Sakura's grasp.

_**Later. . . . .**_

Sakura and Emi were sitting on a bench eating ice cream. In ten minutes, they were supposed to go and meet their sensai along with their other team members.

"Oh, how lucky I am to finally be with Sasuke!" Sang Sakura as she happily licked her ice cream. _Inner Sakura: "Heheheh! He is sure to be mine now! Beat that Ino! In your face!"_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. . . ." Emi was still a bit mad from that drag she had all the way from the academy to the park. Like she didn't have enough bruises.

"Oh, are you still mad? I'm sorry Emi! I was just a little mad at Naruto!"

"But did you have to take it out on me?"

"Sorry. Anyways, we get to see Sasuke in a few minutes!"

"Can't wait. . ." Said Emi sarcastically.

"Oh come on! You gotta admit that he is hot."

"Well, he is, but it's his stupid personality and the way he acts! How would you like it if someone kept on telling you that you were worthless and don't belong to your family to you every single damn day!"

"Well, he may not be good for you, but he is sure to be-"

"Mine." Said a voice. The two turned around to see Ino standing there with her long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Hi Ino!" Said Emi cheerfully.

"Hmph. What are you doing here? Come to envy me because Sasuke is gonna be mine?" Taunted Sakura. She was now standing, and Ino was right in front of her. Emi remained seated, sweating since she _knows_ they're sure to start again. . . . .

"NO! HE IS GONNA BE MINE!"

"YOU WISH!"

"OH YEAH, WELL I DON'T THINK YOUR **BIG** FORHEAD IS VERY ATTRACTIVE, SAKURA!"

"YOU BIT-"

"Okay! Okay you two! Time to break it up!" Shouted Emi, standing up and pushing the two apart who were both about to grab each others' hair. The two were growling at each other, not even taking their eyes off of the person opposite of them. "Come on Sakura! We gotta go and meet up with the others! Ino, I'll see you later, okay? Come on you guys, cool off! Come on!" Emi turned around after waving good bye to Ino, and dragged Sakura along. Sakura still was glaring and growling at Ino.

"Heh. We'll see who wins Sasuke, Sakura. . . . ."

An: This was my first Naruto fanfic! Hope you liked it! Just to let you know, I'm not very clear on the relations, but I am making Emi Kurenai's sister, and they are seven years apart. I don't really know anything about Kurenai, so I'm just gonna make things up. It's fanfiction, right? Heheh. Anyways, review! And I'll try to get the next chappy going!

Aquaviolinessorchdorker out!


	2. Our New Sensai

AN: Hiya peoples! Well, I'm going to try to update whenever I can. I did change the summary, since I wanted people to know that it isn't focusing on Kakashi and my character. This fanfic has Sakura and Sasuke, and Ino and Shikimaru, for the most part I hope. That's what I'm planning on doing at least, and I hope that I can do it. Oh well, enough talk, and on with the story! Please REVIEW!

Chapter 2

Our New Sensai

It was already 3:00; an hour from the time Team 7 was to meet up with their new jounin sensai.

"What takes him sooooooo long?" Asked Sakura yawning.

"I don't know. . . .I just know that he's gonna pay for it!" Said Naruto with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Naruto, what are you gonna do?"

"What I said I was gonna do: I'm gonna make him pay for it!"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke had to say.

Naruto slid open the double doors, and stuck an eraser at the very top. When the doors opened, it would surely fall.

"I'd hardly doubt a jounin level ninja would fall for that one, stupid." Said Sasuke, acting all superior. Once again, Sakura's eyes seemed to have transformed into two throbbing hearts. Emi sighed.

"Here we go again. . . . ." Muttered Emi.

"Oh Sasuke, you're so smart! Of course he wouldn't fall for such a childish act!" Said Sakura, making it all dramatic dancing around Sasuke who seemed like a statue. Emi just sweat dropped. Just then, the door slid open, and sure enough, the eraser fell on their sensai's head.

"Oww. Damn kids." He muttered. Their new sensai had silver hair, and wore his forehead protector with a slant, covering his left eye. He wore a mask covering his nose and mouth, which made him look mysterious.

Kakashi looked into the room. Sure enough, this year, he would be handling four instead of three students.

"_Oh, this is gonna be a handful than it already is."_ He thought. He looked around. He saw a boy who was wearing an orange uniform. He had bright yellow hair just like the Fourth Hokage, and pool blue eyes.

"_Ahh, yes. This must be Naruto. . . . ."_

Next, he saw a girl in with black hair tied up into two braids pulled to the front. She had red eyes similar to Kurenai's, and was wearing a dark blue tank top with black, meshed arm warmers, a mini skirt, with black shorts.

"_Hmmm. . . .Why does she look like Kurenai so much? She looks kinda weak to be a ninja. . . ."_

Then he saw a girl with soft, pink hair. She wore her forehead protector like a bandana, and had beautiful green eyes. She wore a red dress with jet, black shorts underneath.

"_She too looks a bit weak to be a ninja too. . . . .Boy, what am I gonna do?"_

Last, he examined the Uchiha. He wore a navy blue shirt with a fan imprinted on the back, and white shorts. He looked awfully serious unlike Kakashi's former teammate, Uchiha Obito.

"_Ah, yes. Uchiha Sasuke. . . . . So different from his relitive before him. . . . .But it seems that he is the one who the girls seem to love so much. . . . ."_

"Hey." Said Kakashi after he was done examining all his students.

"You're late for an HOUR!" Shouted Naruto.

"Naruto! Shut up! He's our sensai!" Shouted Sakura.

"Yeah, he's our sensai that made us wait for so long." Said Emi.

"Hmm. . . .From my first impression. . . .I have to say. . .I don't like you! Hahaha!" He said laughing. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You don't even _know _us." Said Emi.

"Ah, yes, that is what first task is. Come- follow me!"

"Where are we going?" Asked Sakura.

"You'll see."

"Umm, okay- WAHHHHH! OWWW! DAMN IT! There goes another bruise. . . .Awwww! WHAT DID I EVER DO? FIRST, I TUMBLE DOWN THE STAIRS! THEN SAKURA DRAGS ME ALL THE WAY TO THE PARK, AND NOW I TRIP OVER A FREAKIN' DESK AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Shouted Emi totally losing it. Everyone was just starring at her. "Uhh, sorry. . . .Heheh. Just needed a moment . . .heheheh. . . . yeah."

"Heh. Tripping already? We haven't even started missions. Forget it. You're not going to make it to chunin." Said Sasuke standing right in front of her.

"Shut the hell up you bastard! What the hell makes you think you can tell me what to do? God! I just wish you would leave me alone for one freakin' day!"

"I'm just trying to save your face and not let you embarrass you're-!" Sasuke said again trying to make Emi mad, but Emi had already lost it. She tried to punch him, but he caught her arm, then she tried to do a high kick but got her foot stuck in his hand after he grabbed it again.

"_Damn! If only I could hit him. . . ."_

"_Hmmm. . . . .This is interesting. . . .Fighting already. Let's see what she's got. Going up against the Uchiha isn't easy. . . ." Thought Kakashi._

"GO EMI! COME ON! KICK HIS ASS!" Yelled Naruto. He was hoping that Emi could show him. He better keep his hopes up though. . . . .

Emi grabbed a kunai knife and twisted her foot out of his hand. As she turned, she threw the kunai knife, and he heard it whip past his ear and hit the wall behind him.

"Not bad." He smirked. "You've been training haven't you."

"Training so I could shut your mouth up you bastard." Said Emi coldly. "I missed on purpose."

"I knew you wouldn't have the heart to hit me though, Emi. You're weak. . . . .You're heart is still too pure, so you won't be able to hit me."

"You know what, you have a hell of a personality you son of a bit-"

"Okay! Okay! Let's stop there, shall we! Hehehe. Okay. Emi wins! Emi, come up to the front, and Sasuke, just stay in the back while we go, okay?" Said Kakashi trying to separate these two. Boy will this be a hard year. "_These two are at each other's throats._" Kakashi thought.

_**At a park. . . . .**_

"What are we doing here?" Asked Sasuke. "This better be wasting my time. . . . ."

"Okay. Well, what do you want to know? Dislikes, likes, hobbies, dreams, tell about yourself."

"This is stupid." Said Sasuke coldly. "What the hell are we doing this for?"

"Because the Hokage said so. Believe me, if he hadn't, we wouldn't be here at all. Okay, so, who would like to start? No one, well, I'll show you how we are going to do it, and I'll start. Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes aren't of your concern, and what I dream about is totally off limits-"

"You pervert!" Shouted Sakura and Emi at the same time.

"Well, you could say that!" Said Kakashi smiling and scratching his head as he tried to joke with the two girls who were steaming mad.

"You men are so shallow!" Shouted Sakura.

"Now, now. Let's just forget about that, shall we? Hehehe. Okay. Umm, I am 20 years old, I have a lot of hobbies, and that's basically it. Now, how about you, the one in the orange." Finished Kakashi, and now pointing at Naruto.

"Uhhh, okay. My name is Umazaki Naruto, and I'm 13 years old. Uhh, I like ramen, I like it when Iruka Sensai takes me out to eat ramen, and I don't like Sasuke bastard, and when my ramen noodles are too short so you can't slurp them. One day I will become Hokage, all of you will finally acknowledge me, and I will be the most powerful ninja ever! My hobbies. . . . .hmmm. . .pranks, I guess. And that's it for me!"

"_Uhh, no offense Naruto, but if we ever go under your rule, we are for sure all gonna die. . . . ." _Thought Emi.

"_WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE IF HE BECOMES HOKAGE!" _Thought Inner Sakura.

"_Well, he certainly likes ramen. . . . .And he wants to become Hokage. . .Heheh. Well, that's a big dream for him. . . ." _Thought Kakashi.

"Okay, thank you Naruto. Umm, now let's have you, with the pink hair."

"Umm, okay." Said Sakura shyly. "My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm also 13. I like to be with my friends, and I like a certain _person. . . ._The thing is dislike is. . . . .(face changing to evil look) is Naruto. . . . .I also like cherry blossoms, and that's it."

_Sigh "Girls are more interested in love than becoming a ninja it seems. . . .Oh well. On with the next one." _Thought Kakashi.

"Okay, thank you Sakura. . . . .Umm, okay the next lady. Umm, has anyone every told you that you look like a person named Kurenai?"

"Umm, Yeah. She's my sister. . . .Why?"

"_Oh, so that's why. . . .Yeah, didn't Kurenai always talk about her big family?" _

"Oh, nothing. Go on." He said waving his hand for her to continue.

"Umm. . .okay. Well, my name is Yuuhi Emi. I am also 13, and I like to spend time with my friends and family; especially my older sister Kurenai. Uhh, I don't like that bastard sitting over there, and I hate it when I fall. Umm, well my hopes are that I will become a journin like my sister, and prove to everyone that I'm not an embarrassment to my family." She said glaring at Sasuke. "And also for me to overcome my clumsiness. Oh, and another one of my goals is to have my two best friends fight over a guy they like, and hopefully realize that the person they like is a big, huge bastard who is also a pain in the ass, and a son of a –" Said Emi who was getting a little carried away with her hatred of Sasuke.

"Okay Emi! Well, let's not get too into that. . . .Heheh. Okay. Now, finally, Mr. Uchiha. . . ."

"_Hmph. He should be called Mr.Bastard. . . ." _Thought Emi and Naruto at the same time.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a ton of things I dislike, and not many things I like. I don't want to use the word 'dream', but my ambition is to restart my clan, and. . . . . .to kill a certain man. . . . ." Now everyone was just dumbfounded. . . .

"Okay! Well, now we know all about ourselves and each other!" Said Kakashi trying to change the subject. "Well, I'll meet you at the bridge by the training fields tomorrow morning at 8:00, and don't be late!"

"Don't you mean, you shouldn't be late instead?" Asked Naruto, taunting their sensai.

"Hahaha. Don't worry. I won't. Okay, see you later!" _Poof_ There was a puff of smoke, and their sensai was gone.

"Well, I guess we meet over at the bridge tomorrow then. . . . .Well, see you guys later! Emi, come on!"

"Bye Naruto! See ya tomorrow!" Said Emi as she and Sakura departed.

_**Sakura and Emi on their way home. . . . .**_

"Hey Emi, what do you think of our new sensai?"

"I don't think he's bad, but he needs to work on his timing. I mean, a whole _hour_ we waited for him. He keeps that up, we need to yell at him."

"Hm." Said Sakura agreeing to this.

"Well, I thought he was pretty good looking if you asked me. . . . . .But I don't like him, I mean, he's our sensai! Right? I should ask Kurenai about him, and see who she's got. She's thesame age as Kakashi, andshe told me she was going to be a sensai also.What about you Sakura, what do you think about him?"

"Well, he sure is hot, but like you, I don't like him. I like Sasuke."

"Come on Sakura! He's a jerk! Didn't you see today? I lost it until I had to personally kick his ass."

"But you didn't. . . . ."

"Sakura!"

"I know, I know. . . . .I already know he hates me. . . . .But, I guess, there is nothing for me to do about it, you know?"

"Yeah. . . . . .Well, here's my house. I'll meet up with you tomorrow, okay? Bye!" And Emi disappeared into her house.

Sakura walked alone. . . . .As she walked, she thought about Sasuke, and what Emi had said about him. The things were obvious in her face, but it was Sakura who pushed them away and ignored them.

"_Sasuke-kun hates me. . . . .I know Ino will get him. . . . .She's so much prettier, and she's perfect. She's going to become a shinobi, and I bet he wants someone strong to help resurrect his clan with him. He doesn't want someone like me. . . . .Someone so useless, and with a big forehead. . . . .It's me who chooses to ignore these facts, but I don't think I can ignore them much longer. . . . .He's cold to everyone, and he told me I was annoying. . . . ."_

_**Flashback **_

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Yelled a cheerful Sakura. It seemed as if nothing could possibly bring her down. She had just found out that she was going to be in the same group as her huge crush. . . . ._

"_What?" He hissed._

"_Isn't it a beautiful day?"_

"Hn_."_

_"Come on, is that all you say? Say something to me!"_

"_Fine. You're annoying. . . . .You're nothing but an annoying fly who keeps buzzing around me. . . .Just go and leave me alone. . . . ."_

_With that, he walked away, not even caring about Sakura's heart breaking into pieces. . . . .A tear rolled down her face as she clutched her heart._

"_I'm annoying. .. . . . .So that's what Sasuke-kun thinks of me. . . .My heart hurts so much. . . . .But, I know, that I can't possibly have him. . . .It's merely a dream. . . . .A dream of coldness. . . . ."_

_**End of Flash Back **_

An: Hey! So, how was the second one? Well, I tried to start some fluff, but it wasn't working, so I have to start slow. I'm going to start with Sakura and Sasuke first, because I don't think Kakashi and Emi would be very easy until they're a little older. Oh well. Review and tell me what you think!

Aquaviolinessorchdorker2293 out!


	3. Training

An: REVIEW PEOPLE! IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE! Okay, okay. On with the story. . . . . . -.-'''''''''' - **_REVIEW -_**

Chapter 3

Training

"WHAT THE HELL! WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR AN HOUR ALREADY, AND SO WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Shouted Naruto, very pissed. Kakashi sensai had not shown up yet.

POOF There was a cloud of smoke, and their sensai appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Shouted Naruto.

"Sorry about that. . . . .I got lost in the path of life. . . . ."

"Oh shut up! That's so retarded!" Shouted Sakura.

"Path of life my ass. . . ." Muttered Sasuke.

"Well as long as he's here now, I guess. . . . ." Said Emi.

"There we go! That's my kind of student!"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT TRYING TO SUCK UP TO YOU OR ANYTHING! NEXT TIME, LET'S SEE WHAT YOU THINK THEN!"

"_Shesh! They're so worked up. . . . .Heheheh. Let's see what I think when I'm late next time. . . . . .Hahahaha. They're so entertaining. . . . ." Thought Kakashi sensai laughing to himself._

"Hey! What's so funny!" Shouted Naruto.

"Heheh. Oh nothing. . . .It's just, I was just thinking about what you're going to do when I tell you this. . . ." He said, joking them around. He loved to tease his students around. . . . .It was so entertaining. . . . .

"What?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, you see, the first training procedure will eliminate one of you guys, and you can never ever become a ninja again! Heheheh!" Oh, how he _loved_ the expression on their faces. . . .It just cracked them up how shocked they were. . . . .and the fact that they actually believed him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS? NOT EVEN A TASTE OF BEING GENIN, AND WE WILL BE KICKED OUT?" Screamed Naruto outraged.

"Umm. . .Yeah." Said Kakashi lazily. "There is no need to scream."

"Naruto should be screaming, sensai! I think it is all our dreams to be a shinobi! And if we don't make it, we can _never ever, _be a shinobi again?" Said Emi. This had brought her day down. . . . .This will bound to have her gone. . . . .She was so clumsy. But then there was Naruto. . . . .

"_He couldn't even pass at the academy. . . . .How on earth is he going to do so now?" Thought Emi. Maybe her chances weren't that bad after all. sigh "That Sasuke is defiantly going to pass. . . .He's the best out of all of us. Everyone knows that. . . . But I have to pass too! I need to show everyone that I can do it! Especially to that Sasuke bastard. . . .Plus, I gotta show dad that I'm not a waste of money. . . .After all, he really does seem to want to save alot of money after fouteen kids. . . ."_

"_Oh damn it! I'm never going to pass! I'm all brains!" Thought Sakura. Inner Sakura: "No! Sakura! If you lose now, what about Sasuke! You're not going to let Ino have him, are you?" _

"_No! That's right! I need to win! Heheh. I need to be with Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Oh shit." Thought Naruto. "I'm so screwed. Wait- no! I will become Hokage. . . .I'm not gonna let that Sasuke beat me! No! I'll show him! And then Sakura will take an instant liking to me!"_

_FWOOSH! _

"_Urgh. . . . .Naruto. How did you?" Asked a beaten-near death Sasuke. _

_(An: This is all in Naruto's head)_

"_Hahaha. See who's better now, huh?"_

"_I was so wrong. . . .I'm sorry. I acknowledge you now!"_

_(Yeah right, Sasuke would never ever do that. . . .Sorry, I had to make it stupid. After all, it is Naruto, isn't it?)_

"_Oh Naruto! You're my hero! Who needs a weakling like him! Come on! Let's go!" Said Sakura. _

"Yo Naruto! Come on! We gotta get going! What are you thinking about? You have a stupid look on your face. . . ." Said Emi.

"Oh. . .heheh. Nothing. Come on, we gotta kick that Sasuke's butt, and show him!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on Emi!" Shouted Sakura from afar.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

"Okay. I am setting the alarm till noon." Said Kakashi. "After we finish, three people will get lunch, and one will have to be tied to a tree trunk. Got that?"

"Hai!"

"Good. Now, in this training, I am your. . . . ..enemy."

"WHAT!" Said an outraged Naruto. "There is no way we can beat you! You're- you're a jounin competing against us genin? What's up with that?"

"You are to get one of these three bells." Said Kakashi ignoring Naruto.

"But sensai, there are three, and we have four people. . . . .How do you expect us all to get one?"

"That is the purpose of this training. . . .See, if you snooze, you lose. Now, get ready- And go!"

The four split at once, and disappeared into the forest.

"_Good. . . .Every single one is well hidden. Well Iruka, you taught your students well. . . ."_

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Naruto who was charging full speed at Kakashi. Naruto punched and kicked their sensai who fell to the ground. Everyone was just shocked. The real Kakashi chuckled to himself as he watched this. He soon popped out from behind Naruto and sent him flying into the water. The fake clone of Kakashi disappeared within a poof.

"_What? How did he do that?" Thought Emi. "We didn't even see where he went!"_

(AN: I think I'm just gonna skip all over the whole survival training.)

Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg! That was the sound of the alarm going off. By now, none of them had gotten a bell yet. . . .Only Sasuke who actually managed to even touch it, but surprisingly, he didn't even get it. Sakura had tried to distract Kakashi while Emi came up from behind, but that didn't work either since it turned out they were working against a fake Kakashi. Naruto. . . .well, he did charge a Kakashi in the beginning, but that only got him thrown into the water by their real sensai. Now noon had come, and Kakashi had given the three lunches to Sasuke, Sakura, and Emi. Naruto was tied up to the tree trunk.

"Okay, well, I need to go somewhere for a while, and so after you are done, start training any way you like. Oh, and don't give anything to Naruto. . . .He's not supposed to eat." Finished Kakashi sensai.

"_Heh. They ought to figure it out. At least the Uchiha. . . ."_

"HEY! WHY DON'T I GET ANYTHING! NONE OF THEM GOT ONE EITHER!" Shouted Naruto.

"Well that's because all of your teammates actually had a strategy. . . ." Replied Kakashi. He had just made this up to make everyone else feel bad. He knew that now every single one of themdidn't havea genius plan, and they did the same thing as Naruto the very first time. He looked at their faces. Sasuke showed nothing, Sakura was looking guilty, and Emi was looking guiltier.

"_Perfect" Thought Kakashi._

"Okay, well, I'll be going! Now remember what I said, or you'll be gone!" He said as he "poofed" out of sight.

"_Crap! What am I supposed to do? He's my friend, but I can't just give up being a ninja! It's only lunch, right? No, but he'll be starving! Urgh! God! Damn you Kakashi sensai!" Pondered Emi._

"_Maybe I should give it to him. . . ." Thought Sakura._

_Inner Sakura: "No! God woman! What are you thinking! Give it to him? Have you gone mad?"_

"_But I should show my nice and kind side to Sasuke. . ."_

_Inner Sakura: "What're you talking about! Nice side? He hates him! Why would he care?"_

"_You're right!"_

"Here." Said Sasuke handing his lunch to Naruto.

Everyone was shocked. I mean, Sasuke! Of all people! _Him!_ It couldn't be! But yet, it was real enough. . . . .What they didn't know, was that Kakashi was only watching them from amongst the trees.

"What the hell? I thought you were. . . ." Said Emi. "Then I'll give in too. It won't be fair if you were the only one to sacrifice your place as a ninja. Here Naruto."

"_What the hell is wrong with the world!" Thought Sakura._

_Inner Sakura: "What are you waiting for! Give it to him!"_

"Here Naruto!" Said Sakura shoving the lunch to his face while she avoided eye contact.

"Oh, thank you Sakura. You're so sweet. . ." Said Naruto.

"Are you. . . .hitting on me?" Asked Sakura dangerously. There was a dangerous kind of glow to her eyes. . . . .

"Nononono. You've go me all wrong!" Said Naruto trying to cover up the truth.

"Yeah right." Said Emi. "You know Naruto, it's an awful bad thing that you're tied up, cus Sakura here. . . . ."

Sakura was standing up, and about to punch him once more, when all of a sudden, Kakashi sensai "poofed" up in front of Emi's face.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT THE HELL! KAKASHI SENSAI!" Screamed Emi.

"Heheh. Congratulations. . . ."

"Congratulations for what?" Asked Sasuke.

"You all. . . . .pass." Said Kakashi sensai smiling.

Emi sprung up. "What the hell! What was up with the whole, 'You're going to be kicked out if you give Naruto lunch' thing?"

"Oh! Ha. The purpose of the training today, was _teamwork_." Everyone just fell over.

"Teamwork?" Asked Sakura.

"Yep. You and Emi kinda had it going before. You were distracting me, while Emi tried to attack from behind. Knowing that you two were close friends, you two ought to have the idea to come to your two little heads." Said Kakashi sensai ruffling their hair.

"Hey!" Pouted Sakura.

"But, you have to learn to work with everyone. Look at everyone around you. They're the people you're going to work with whether you like it or not. So, you better start getting along. . ." He glanced at Emi and Sasuke. "Okay. Come on. Let's take you out to celebrate. I rarely do this, but it'll let me know you better."

"What? So, you don't hate us?" Asked Naruto.

"No. . . .I'm actually starting to like you guys. . . . .But don't think I'm going to go easy on you. If you want to be Hokage, then you better work!"

"Hai sensai!"

"Okay, come on!"

"Yippeee!" Shouted Sakura and Emi together.

"So, where do you want to go?" Asked Kakashi.

"Oooh! Ooh! The Ramen shop!"

"Okay then! Off we go!"

_**At the Ramen Shop. . . .**_

"That was good!" Shouted a happy Naruto.

"Urgh. How many bowls have you eaten Naruto?" Groaned Sakura.

"For your birthday, I think we should ask Choji to have a contest with you!" Said Emi.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go home." Said Sakura.

"Oh, do you want me to walk you back?" Asked Emi.

"No. It's okay." Said Sakura smiling. Emi knew she was hiding something. Normally she would want Emi to walk with her home. She probably didn't want anyone interfering, so she let her go.

"Umm, okay Sakura. Then, I'll talk to you later!" Said Emi beaming. She was worried.

"_I hope it's not about Sasuke. . . . .Gosh, I'm mad at him. . . .I guess I just wish that he will give Sakura a chance. . . . .Ino doesn't go along with him. . . . .That's why I support Sakura with him. I think she can turn his heart around. After his clan was wiped out, I saw a major difference. . . .His heart is dark. . . .Sakura will be the light. Ino, I know you'll find someone for you one day. . . ." _

"_Wonder where she's off too." Thought Sasuke._

"Hn. It's getting late. I'm going to go home too." Said Sasuke after Sakura had left. Everyone was surprised by this, but didn't know why. Maybe they were just wondering why he was going right after Sakura. . . .hmm.

"Bye." Said Kakashi sensai. "Don't be late tomorrow! You guys are out of shape! Be there at 8:00 sharp!"

"Heh. I wouldn't be talking, sensai." Muttered Sasuke. Then he just left. He could see a figure walking in the distance. . . .he followed.

_**Back in the Shop**_

"Oh well. Wonder what they're up too." Said Kakashi sensai out loud.

"Nonsense! They're not together! Sasuke. . . .Sasuke doesn't even acknowledge her existence!" Said Emi.

"hmm. Well, you never know." Said Naruto.

"Are you done yet!" Snapped Emi. She was thinking a lot about this. Oh well, she'll pry it out of Sakura. She knows that Sakura has a lot of pain stored up in her heart all from Sasuke. That's the difference between her and Ino. Ino was probably just playing a game. . . . .Sakura however. . . .is serious. It took awhile for Emi to finally realize that her friend was serious about the Uchiha. No matter how much he hurt her. . . .She still fell for him. She sighed. Life was just this complicated.

"Come on. I'll walk you two home." Said their sensai.

"Arigato sensai." Said Emi politely while bowing at the same time.

"Hahaha. No need to be some polite Emi!" Said Kakashi scratching his head. Emi just smiled. Her sensai was nice and kind, and she knew this. She was lucky to have a sensai like him.

"Come on Naruto!"

"Okay, okay."

They walked home chattering in the night. He learned a lot about them, these two. They arrived at Naruto's front step, and they said good-bye.

"Don't be late tomorrow Kakashi sensai!" Shouted Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah! Don't worry. Good night Naruto!" And on they walked.

"Interesting fellow, isn't he, Naruto." Said Kakashi.

"Yep. I knew him since we were little. I think we were five at the time. I remembered nobody played with him, and I just wondered, why? He didn't look like a bad person, so I started to play with him. I was his only friend, since everyone else shunned him. Even the adults. So, their kids followed the examples of their parents, and that's what happened. Naruto has a lot of pain in his heart, since he grew up with nobody except me. Then when I was about seven, I met up with Sakura and Ino. Ino was strong for us, since Sakura was always made fun of for her big forehead, and I always fell. She was strong, and all three of us became best friends. Then Sasuke came along. . . .That day. . . .It was sad. They threw away their friendship for one guy. I remember I started to dislike him just because of that. I was always in the middle. We were never the same, and it saddened me. No matter how hard I try, every time they get together, it's a catfight. I just wish they can forget about it. He's a horrible person!"

"Well, Sasuke went through a lot you know. You're an understanding person Emi, so you should know that."

"I do know that. But his heart changed after his clan was wiped out. But I think, Sakura will be the light in this heart, if he can do so much but to acknowledge her, then his heart will slowly change. . . .Ino is not meant to be with him, and I just realized that. To Ino, I think it's just a game. Half of her liked him because of his looks, but he could have only been one of those guys that you look at and admire, but I think the reason the other half came along, was because of Sakura. But, I will bring us back together again, hopefully. It's not meant to be like this. I think they both know this, but refuse to accept it except for me. I just hope one day they will finally choose to accept this."

"You're right in many ways Emi, and it isn't easy for you either. But, I'm sure your friends will come through." Kakashi said with a smile."

"Emi! Oh here you are! Oh, hello Kakashi." Said Kurenai who was sitting on the front step of their house with Asuma.

"Gomen Kurenai! I forgot to tell you! Kakashi sensai took us out for dinner, and he was kind enough to walk Naruto and me home so we would be home safe." Said Emi. "Oh, hi Asuma-san."

"Hi Emi. Hey Kakashi. So, how are your students? Mine is a handful. . . .Oh. One that eats all day, one loudmouth, and one that is so lazy, but surprisingly a genius."

"Hahaha. Well, I have to take on four this time. They're good students." And he winked at Emi. "You have a good sister Kurenai. She works very hard, but she can be clumsy."

"Thank you Kakashi. Hope she wasn't too much trouble." Said Kurenai.

"No, no. Not at all. Well, I'll see you guys later. Emi, don't be late tomorrow!"

"What do you mean me! Hey! You should be the one coming on time now!"

"Heheheh. Okay. Good night Emi." And he was gone with a "poof".

"Well, I better be going now too Kurenai. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, and bye Emi." Asuma was gone with a poof too.

"So, are you and Asuma-san going out?" Asked Emi slyly.

"Oh you little-"

"Hahaha!"

"Go in now!" Said Kurenai with a smile.

_**Over to the other side. . . .**_

Sasuke followed the figure to where she was going. She still had no idea someone was following her. All of a sudden, she stopped in front of a large cherry blossom tree. The small flowers pelted down gently all around Sakura. She clutched her heart, and Sasuke noticed she was crying.

"Sasuke-sob- Why do you hate me? I just want-sob-to ease your pain, and bring light to your heart. . . ."

With that, Sasuke left the crying girl. All night, her words rang through his ears. . . .

"_I don't hate you Sakura. . . . .I can't lose another close one, again. . . . .Move on, and find someone else. . . .. ."_

To be continued!

An: So that was the third chapter! How was it? Well I wouldn't know unless you do a little something called, **_review. . . . . ._**Seriously, I need some reviews.


	4. Lady Classes!

AN: Need reviews! Even if it sucks . . . I will still post because I think it's fun. . . .hahaha. Anyways, please, please review!

Chapter 4

Lady Classes!

"Urgh! This is so stupid!" Complained Naruto. "Why can't we have a better mission?"

"It's because you're genin. What do you expect?" Replied Kakashi as he read his dirty book. . . . .-.-''''''''

"We can do better than this." Said Sasuke.

"For once, I actually agree with Sasuke! I mean, finding a cat? A cat? Why don't they do it themselves?" Asked Emi.

"Because they pay us for it, we will do it, Emi." Kakashi said annoyed. Boy, all they did was complain every time they get a low ranked mission.

"I want some real action!" Shouted Naruto.

"We'll see. First we gotta complete this mission, okay?" Said Kakashi.

"Okay. . . ." Agreed Sakura.

_**After completing the mission. . . . . .**_

"Ohhhh! My sweet little kitty-cat! Oh, how I missed you! Don't run away from mommy again. . . ." Said the minister's wife. . . . .She basically strangled the poor thing. The cat did not look happy at all.

"_I see why the cat ran away now. . . . .Who would want to come home to that everyday?" Thought Sakura. _

"Thank you, you little dears! Oh, how cute you are!" Said the minister's wife looking at all of them.

"Oh yes, but they can be troublesome!" Said Kakashi smiling underneath his mask and ruffled their hair just to make them mad.

"Kakashi sensai!" Hissed Emi through a fake smile.

"Oh! You little cutie! You're sooo cute! Aww, with those cute little braids! Did you're mommy help you do that? Oh, and that cute little face!" Said the woman as she pinched Emi's cheeks.

"Mmm! Ahh!" Shouted Emi.

"Awww." Said the minister's wife as she finally let go.

"I do them myself, thank you very much." Muttered Emi rubbing her cheeks.

"Aww, such a good little girl! Are you a big girl now? Who's a big girl!" Said the woman acting as if she was a toddler or something.

"I'M NOT A BABY! I'M THIRTEEN YEARS OLD FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Shouted Emi really mad. . . .God this woman was annoying!

"Awww, you shouldn't talk back you know. Girls should be nice and polite, and don't scream."

"Like I care, you fatass." Muttered Emi.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Shouted a really angry looking minister's wife now.

Emi turned and faced the woman, "I SAID, 'LIKE I CARE YOU FATASS!" Shouted Emi losing control.

"Girls shouldn't swear either. . . ." Said the minister's wife trying to cool down.

"HMPH! LIKE I CARE! DAMN, ASS, SHIT, FUCK, HELL-" Shouted Emi, but then was grabbed by Kakashi sensai, and put his hand over her mouth. "MMM! MMMM!" Tried Emi as she tried to kick loose out of her sensai's grip. The Hokage looked rather embarrassed, and Iruka sensai looked shocked that his once innocent student who always came to school nice and cheerful, was swearing at the minister's wife.

"Heheh!" Laughed Kakashi nervously. Boy was he going to be in trouble. "Oh, well, I will have her wash her mouth out! Heheh. Well, she umm- heh. Just don't mind her!"

"Hmph! What have you been teaching your students! I knew it! They should not allow girls to become shinobi! Look what you get! You get a little rude bra-!" Said the minister's wife, but was shocked when Sakura had come forth and stepped on her foot.

"OWWW! WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"WE CAN BECOME WHATEVER WE LIKE THANK YOU VERY MUCH! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE WE CAN MOVE AROUND AND YOU CAN'T YOU _FATASS_!" Shouted Sakura. Everyone paused. Sakura had just stepped on the minister's wife's foot, and swore at her! Emi had stopped squirming, Kakashi had let go of her, and Naruto and Sasuke just had their mouth open.

"I do apologize!" Said the Hokage standing up. "Oh, I'm very sorry about today, and it won't happen again! I'm really sorry! Now, you have a nice day madam!" Said the Hokage ushering out the steaming mad woman.

"Oh crap. . . ." Muttered Emi.

"What have I done?" Whispered Sakura.

"Hokage-sama. . . . .ummm, I'm really sorry about what happened!

"That's enough." Said the Hokage. "You two girls- come forth."

Sakura and Emi slowly walked over to the Hokage with their head down.

"Hmm. I have reached my decision. You two, and all the rest of the genin girls, will need to attend, classes." Said the Hokage.

"What?" Said Emi raising up her head to look at the Hokage. "What classes? We're not being sent back to the academy for this, are we?"

"No, no. You and all of the genin females will need to attend classes that teach you to be more lady like."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shouted Emi. "Oh come on! What would you have done if someone kept treating you as if you were three?"

"This is exactly what I mean. Kakashi, please escort your students out, and I will be more clear on this later. Thank you."

"What! Hey!" Shouted Emi.

"Come on." Said Kakashi in his lazy voice as he carried Emi over his shoulder and out the door. The rest just followed.

"Let me down! Sensai! I can walk on my own!" Emi shouted. "Thank you. . . ." Said Emi as she was finally let down.

"Emi, you know you can't treat our client like that."

"I know, I know." Said Emi looking guiltily at the floor.

"Well, lesson learned, right?"

"Yes. . . ."

"Okay! Then let me see those cute little cheeks and those cute little braids!" He mimicked the minister's wife as he played around with Emi's braids.

"Cut it out sensai!"

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed Naruto. "Good one sensai!"

"Okay, okay. I will stop messing with you. But, you and Sakura, you two must do well in those classes. Got it?"

"Yes Kakashi sensai." The two sang out.

_**Next Day. . . . .**_

Poof "Hey guys! What's up?'" Asked Kakashi reading his book as he appeared in front of his students.

"YOU'RE LATE SENSAI!" Shouted Naruto.

"_It's almost like a routine. . . . .First Naruto gets mad about me being late. Then it's Emi's turn to ask why. Then it's Sakura yelling at me. . . .heheh. Boy are they fun to mess with. . . ."_

"Why are you late sensai?" Said Emi laying on the grass.

"Oh, I just got lost-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT RETARDED EXCUSE!" Shouted Sakura. All of it had gone just as Kakashi had thought. The Uchiha did nothing but give the usual, "Hn."

"Okay, okay. Anyways. You two. From now on, you will attend the lady classes everyday, from 9:00 to 1:00. We will be watching you two, along with the other teams. Got it? Okay. Now, come on. It starts today you know."

"What? But it's 8:30! What about training?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh, that happens after 1:00, when they finish." Sakura and Emi's mouths just hung open. Boy did this suck for them. First "lady classes", which they had no idea what it was going to be like, and then training right after that!

_**At the tea house. . . . .**_

"Okay so now we are here. Let's go into the room you are supposed to be in." Said Kakashi.

"Umm, Kakashi sensai, who is our teacher?" Asked Sakura.

"Hmm. I actually don't know. Well, you're gonna have to see for yourself!" He said as he slid open the door. Emi and Sakura's jaws dropped. Of all people, it had to be. . . . .The minister's wife.

"YOU!" Shouted Emi and Sakura at the same time.

"It is Madam Youshi to you!" She snapped as she closed her fan. "Now sit down next to your other lady comrades." Said "Madam" Youshi as she gestured for them to sit down by Tenten, Ino, and Hinata.

"Yes, _Madam Youshi._" Said Emi as she emphasized on her name. She turned across the room, when she saw, Kurenai!

"_Oh crap. . . . .Man, is she going to get on me now. . . ." Thought Emi as she received a glare from her sister. _

"It's odd how you turned out this way. I see your sister is much more mannered than you are. Pity. Well, I'm sure that each family always has a black sheep that is always despised and rejected. I understand you have problems. I will go soft on you." Said Madam Youshi pitying her. Emi was turning redder and redder, and steam was coming from her. Her fists were clenched, and so were her teeth.

"What did you say?" Asked Emi.

"Don't worry. I understand how each family has a black sheep, and I know you've been rejected and misunderstood so-"

"Oh, and I know that in each family, that there is always one who is _fatter_ than the others, and is always being rejected too. Oh, and did you know, that the only way for them to marry, is to have their marriage arranged? You know, usually the parents do this to save embarrassment for their-" Said Emi as she talked back. Kurenai was embarrassed, but she was yet a little angry about what the minister's wife had said before about her sister.

"Why you little-!" Said the Madam Youshi as she tried to contain her anger.

"Excuse me. Madam Youshi." Said Kurenai standing up. "May I say, that you know nothing about Emi, so please don't make any judgments about her before you know-"

"I don't care about my student's backgrounds, I only want to fix them, and that is all I care about. It is obvious that she has some problems, and you as an older sibling should be able to-"

"I know my place in my family, and as to recognize every single one of my sibling's personalities. Emi doesn't have any problems as you say." Said Kurenai getting angrier and heating up.

"Hmph. Well, I think I was wrong about what I had said earlier. You are just like you're sister I believe. I guess the Yuuhi family hasn't taught their children to hold their tongue when an elder is speaking!"

"You have no right to judge my family!" Shouted Kurenai getting heated up. "There is nothing wrong with our family! I don't think it is wrong for these classes, because I agree to that my sister wasn't behaving, yes, but I don't agree with you already making comments on her already." Said Kurenai. Everyone was just silent. Nobody moved, or said anything.

"_Oh man Emi. You just can't resist talking back, can you? What you just did just cost you and your sister now. . . .Who knows, maybe it'll affect me too. Boy do I have quite a funky group. One that wants to kill, one who is crazy, one who is obsessed with love, and one who knows how to talk back. . . .wow."_

"_What the heck Emi! What do you think you're doing?" Said Naruto in his head. _

"Well then Miss Yuuhi. Since you are an instructor, and the only woman at that, you will help teach these young ladies in how to be proper and ladylike. This is the whole idea about this class, isn't it?"

"Fine." And the two were glaring at each other, and they were both rather close to each other too. . . .

Kakashi knew he had to do something. . . .This awkward silence, and tension between the two women was not good, so he decided to break the silence.

"Heheh. Umm, so shall the class start? Or. . ."

"Oh, yes. Sorry there." Said "Madam" Youshi as she seemed to have cool off. Let's get started, shall we? Umm, yes. Well, you will learn how to become proper ladies, so that one day, you will be able to get married to someone, and not embarrass your parents. I was married at the age of eighteen actually-"

"Yeah, it was probably arranged, either that, or the minister is blind." Muttered Emi under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Asked Madam Youshi as she spun around to face Emi. Emi was shocked, since it as if Madam Youshi had ears like a dog or something!

"Uhh, uhh. What do you mean? Heheh." Said Emi nervously as she saw the deadly glare from her sister.

"I mean, what you said when I was talking." Said Madam Yuuhi dangerously. "Do you know what I do for a punishment for that?"

"Uhh. No- I mean! Umm, I didn't say anything when you were talking." Said Emi weakly.

"_Oh-ho! She has you on the spot now Emi." Thought Kakashi as he watched his student sweat nervously._

"Oh no. You said _something. . . ."_

"Uhh. . .Doesn't ring a bell in my head. . .heheh." Said Emi.

"Well, for lying along, and not admitting what you did, then I think I shall give you the punishment, and let everyone else see what will happen when you do so!" With that, she came at Emi unexpectedly, and grabbed her two hands from behind. She took out a rope, and tied her hands together at the back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME, YOU FATASS? GET THE HELL OFF OF MMMM! MMM!" Cried the muffled Emi as a cloth piece was tied around her mouth.

"Witness this! When you dare try to talk back to me, you will have to go what Miss Yuuhi is going through now." Said Madam Youshi. Everyone was dumbfounded. All the boys, and their instructors.

"Is this necessary?" Asked Kurenai.

"Yes it is. She may be your sister, but I will not go easy on her just for that. I am watching her, because she is the sharpest one I believe. I will let her go for now, knowing that it is the first day, and they need to learn for the day." Said Madam Youshi as she untied the cloth and rope. Emi had learned to not talk back anymore. She knew that she could've untied the not herself, since after all, she was a trained shinobi, but she knew it would have gotten herself into a lot of trouble too.

"Come now. First, we will dress, then learn how to walk. Follow me girls, and go in a straight line."

_**After Being Dressed. . . .**_

One by one, the girls walked out, dressed in their traditional kimono. First, Hinata came out. She was shy, and came out slowly.

"It's okay Hinata. Come on out." Said Kurenai smiling at her. Hinata was wearing a dark purple kimono with tiny yellow flowers everywhere. Shino and Kiba stared. They had no idea that Hinata could look so. . .pretty. . . .

Next Tenten came out, and she was wearing a red kimono, and still had her two buns. They had taken off their forehead protectors. Following Tenten, out came Sakura with a pretty pink kimono with cherry blossoms on there.

"Ah yes. I think that kimono suits you well. . ." Said Madam Youshi giving her a smile. Sakura was relieved she wasn't mad at her for that incident at the Hokage's office.

Sasuke and Naruto just stared. Sakura looked beautiful. Next came Emi, and she was dressed in a water blue kimono with yellow flowers on it. Her hair was still the same two braids, which made her look cute. Kakashi thought that both of his female students looked quite cute in kimonos. Last, came Ino, in her dark blue kimono with light blue flowers. Shikamaru had to admit that even though she was a loud mouth, he still thought that she looked really beautiful. Choji still kept on eating his chips, but in between bites, he said to Shikamaru, "Hey, chomp she actually looks kinda chomp cute and harmless like this. chomp " Shikamaru nodded.

After the lessons were finished, and they were back in their normal clothing, they went with their groups to train.

"Hey Ino. You actually looked pretty cute with your kimono on and everything." Laughed Asuma sensai.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, you actually looked kinda harmless." Said Shikamaru.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Screamed Ino in his ear.

"Oh great. Yeah, now I'm deaf. Thanks a lot Ino." Said Shikamaru as he walked on. Choji just laughed. He always thought Shikamaru and Ino made a good pair, but never said anything about this.

"Haha. You two looked kind cute with your kimonos on!" Laughed Kakashi sensai.

"Don't rub it in." Muttered Emi.

"She had it hard on you!" Said Naruto.

"You could've untied it." Said Sasuke.

"I know, but I knew I would have gotten in a lot more trouble, and not only with Mrs. Fatass/I-got-married-when-I-was18 but also with Kurenai. I would've been dead. WAAAAAAAAH!" Said Emi as she tripped and flew through the air. Luckily, Kakashi sensai had caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Emi, you have got to be more careful." Sighed Kakashi sensai as he lifted her up.

"Yes, yes, I know. I think I was born this way. . ." Said Emi thinking about it.

"Haha. Don't worry about it Emi." Said Sakura. So they kept on walking. After a while, Emi just realized something. Sasuke didn't say a thing!

"Hey Sasuke. Is there something wrong?"

"Umm, no. . .why?"

"Because. . . .you didn't make fun of me, or tease me. . . ." Said Emi slowly as she tried to pull this together in her brain.

"You deserve a break once in a while." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Thanks. . . .I guess. . ." Said Emi.

Sakura got home exhausted. The had trained for hours, and plus, she had "lady classes" with Madam Youshi. She got home, and took a shower. After that, she just flopped on her bed. Soon, she fell asleep.

AN: So, how was it? I think this one was pretty long. . .. I think I am going to make a short chapter next focusing on Kurenai and Asuma. . . .They need a spotlight. Anyways, the romance with Shikamaru and Ino will probably only happen after Sasuke leaves, and Sakura and Sasuke will happen all over the place, starting now already. So, please review if you have any ideas. . . . .Thanks!


	5. It's too Dangerous

AN: Give. Me. Some. REVIEWS! Please? Pretty Please? Oh, come on! -.-''''''' On with the story. . . . . .

Chapter 5

It's too Dangerous. . . .

"Asuma! Hey!" Said Kakashi as he saw his friend at the bar. He decided to join him.

"Hey Kakashi." Said Asuma with his gruff voice.

"So, what're you doing here? Done training with your group?"

"Yeah."

"So, how are things with you and Kurenai? You can't deny it now. I teach her sister, remember?"

"That's the problem." Said Asuma bothered.

"What, me teaching her sister?" Said Kakashi trying to act stupid and clueless.

"No. . . .It's I really do love Kurenai but-"

"My man! Are you going to pop the question to her?" Asked Kakashi as he patted his friend's back.

"No. . . .I would, but if we get married, she will be the most precious thing in the world to me, but then, that's the problem."

". . ." Kakashi had no idea what this meant.

"Kakashi, we're ninja. . . .If our enemies knew what our weaknesses were, then we're done for. . . .That's why I can't continue with Kurenai."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm telling you now. You can't avoid love. . . ." Said Kakashi patting his friend as he left the bar.

_**Later. . . .**_

"Kurenai, we need to talk. . . ." Said Asuma. She was dreading these words. . . .Usually these words led to heartbreak.

"Umm, sure." Said Kurenai trying to keep a smile on. She knew something was up. He wasn't even smoking. . . .

"We've been with each other for a long time now, and with each year, I love you more and more. By far you are the most precious thing to me in the world. . . ."

"The same goes for me too, Asuma." Said Kurenai as she held his hand.

"But, year after year, the village has sent us on some dangerous missions, and now we have more enemies. . . ."

". . . . ." She knew where this was going.

"If only we weren't in danger, I would ask you to marry me, and I would hope for you to have said yes."

"I would. . . ." Said Kurenai blushing at this. She just looked up at the shinning stars.

"Then if we got married. . . . .I would be afraid they would hurt you or something like that to try to get to me, then we won't be able to fulfill our duties as shinobi. . . ." Said Asuma finishing what he had to say. Kurenai's heart ached. She knew all of this was true. When she first started her relationship with him, she knew this would happen, and thought about it before, but always shoved it out of her mind. Now, there is no way that she can shove this out anymore. She felt her face wet from tears. Asuma saw this, and pulled her into a hug.

"Kurenai. . ."

She sobbed into his chest. "I know this would happen anyways." She said still crying. "I know that it's too dangerous, but I-I-I love you still, but I know we can't be together. . . ."

"I know. . . ." And he hugged her tighter as the woman continued to sob on his chest.

From afar, Kakashi watched all of this happening. Not that he was just weird like that, but he needed to see what had happened, and then talk to Emi about it. Emi was mature for her age, but yet sometimes had the personality of a pre-schooler at times. . . . .He turned his back on the sad couple, and went home.

Emi heard the apartment door open, and so she knew that Kurenai had come home after meeting with Asuma. At first she thought that her sister would share some good news with her, and hopefully it was that Asuma had finally popped the question, and basically everyone knew it was going to happen one day or another. But Emi's smile soon faded when she saw her sister. Something wasn't right. Her eyes were red and puffy from what looked like crying, and her hair was stuck to her wet face. She came in a sat down on the chair.

"Kurenai. . . ." Said Emi as she was deep in thought about what had caused her sister to have come home in this condition. Asuma couldn't have done anything. . . .could he? No. He wouldn't have! Asuma-sensai isn't someone like that. Although he may work his students hard, he isn't like that! Then what was wrong?

"Kurenai? A-are you okay? I'm going to go and make some tea! Hold on!" Said Emi as she rushed to make some tea for her poor sister.

_**Flash! **_

_Asuma was hugging Kurenai as she was sobbing on his chest. Suddenly, Kurenai pulled back and pushed Asuma away._

"_I guess. . .this is good-bye then. . . " Said Kurenai sobbing._

"_No-Kurenai!" Asuma yelled after her as she took off running through the woods. Then she somehow made it back home._

_**End of Flash **_

"Here Kurenai-neechan." Said Emi as she poured a cup of tea in the small cup and wrapped it in her sister's hand. She waited for her sister to talk.

"Thank you Emi." Said Kurenai as she came to her senses. "I'm sorry- hey, why are you up so late?" Said Kurenai in a motherly tone.

"Uhh. Heheh. Umm. You see-" Said Emi.

"Don't try to get out of this. Don't you have training tomorrow with Kakashi-sensai?"

"Uhh. Maybe. . . . .heheh." Said Emi as she scratched the back of her head.

"Don't try to fool me Emi. Why are you up so late?"

"I was waiting for you. I knew you had gone to see Asu-" Said Emi but then stopped when she was going to say his name. Emi had like Asuma-sensai a lot, since he was nice and all. He was kinda like a big brother to her, knowing that he was Kurenai's boyfriend, that it would make sense for him to be a brotherly figure.

"Oh. Well, I assume you would want to know what happened, right?" Said Kurenai rather calm. She didn't appear mad at all.

"I-er. Ummm. . .. I-"

"It's okay. Well, me and Asuma-sensai aren't going to go out anymore. . . ." Said Kurenai as if nothing was wrong.

"WHAT!" Said Emi as she jumped up. What was up with that? At first everyone thought that they were going to get married soon! Even Kakashi-sensai!

"Well, we both agreed that it was too dangerous you see if we got married. . . . .So, we're just going to be friends now." Said Kurenai. Inside her heart was breaking from the pain, but on the outside, she just gave her little sister a calm smile.

"And you agreed to that?" Asked Emi quietly.

"Well yea-"

"Do you love him?"

"Emi. . ."

"Do you love him?" Said Emi rather sternly.

"Yes. . . ." She said painfully. Emi knew this was hard for her sister even though she had no personal experience with love and stuff like that.

"Well, you know, you can't run away from love. I know he loves you just as much Kurenai. . . . ." And with that, she got up and went to bed. In her room she could hear her sister's sobs. Emi finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Asuma lie wide awake in his bed. He couldn't get his thoughts off of her. He loved her so much, and if only their lives weren't at stake, then he would have asked her to marry him in a heart beat. He thought about the life they would have had if she did marry him. They would have had kids, and Emi could have watched them, and everything would have been happy. . . .but then thoughts of Kurenai being murdered my their enemy as she tried to defend their children, and he rushed in too late. He shook his head hard and tried to fall asleep.

The next day, Kakashi brought his students to the teahouse once again for Sakura and Emi's classes. When he got there, Asuma was sitting against the wall with Shikamaru and Choji, while Kurenai was simply just trying to help out with the classes. He watched the two throughout the day with their strange behavior. Boy was this going to be hard. He knew he needed to talk to Emi. Kurenai had surely told her _something_, but not every detail. He however, had watched the whole thing happen, and needed to consult with Emi in bringing these two together once again.

"Oh gosh! How much longer do we need those classes?" Whined Sakura. "Everyday we have classes, then we have to train! Can we have a break, please Kakashi-sensai?"

"Sure! Why not!" Replied Kakashi sensai. Everyone had not expected this, but expected a lecture about training. Naruto choked, Emi tripped, Sasuke whipped around, and Sakura smacked herself.

"What did you say?" Asked Sakura after smacking herself.

"I said, you can have the day off!"

"What! Really?" Squealed Sakura as she jumped up and down. She went over and hugged her sensai. "Thank you Kakashi-sensai! You're the best ever!"

"He probably only wants to read his stupid book." Said Naruto. "Oh well! It works for me! I'm going to meet up with Iruka-sensai! See ya later!" And Naruto bounced off happily towards the city.

"Whatever." Muttered Sasuke. "I'm going to train. Later." And with that, the Uchiha just went to the training ground.

"Oh! I'm going to go with Sasuke-kun! See you later Emi! Bye Kakashi-sensai!" She said as she ran after Sasuke.

"Man. . .what am I going to do? Maybe I can meet up with Ino and Shikamaru. . . ." Monolouged Emi.

"Uhh, Emi." Said Kakashi sweat dropping.

"Huh? Oh, what?"

"Well actually, the reason why I called the training off for today, was because I wanted to talk to you."

"What? Me? Why?" Said Emi with an eyebrow raised.

"It's about your sister."

"Oh. . . .Wait a minute! You're not trying to hit on her are you!" Said Emi suddenly alarmed. After all, her sister was pretty, and a lot of them men were after her.

"No! No! No! You've got me all wrong! Heheh. I just wanted to talk about her and Asuma."

"Oh. . .that. . . ." Said Emi coming to her thoughts.

"Come on. Let's go under the shade." Said Kakashi as he led his student under the huge oak tree. He sat down and leaned against the tree. Emi sat next to her sensai.

"Well, when your sister came home yesterday, what was she like?"

"Well, she was really sad, and I know she was crying before. . .wait! How do you know about this?"

"I am Asuma's friend, right?"

"Oh. . .right. Do you know why they aren't going out anymore?"

"Yeah. . . . .Do you not know?" Asked Kakashi. He was surprised that Kurenai didn't confide in her sister, but yet, she was still young, only thirteen.

"She said something about them not getting married and not dating because it would be too dangerous or something. . . .I understand that, but then I asked her if she loved him, and she said yes, and so I told her that she can't run away from love. . . . .And that was basically it. She stayed up the whole night crying I think. I let her be alone, because I think that's what she needed."

"Hmm. . . .I told Asuma the same thing. . . .They can't run away from love. . . .That's why you're my best little student you!" Said Kakashi as he pulled on her braids.

"Ahh! Stop it! Gosh! Get serious sensai!" Said Emi as she whacked Kakashi on the head.

"_Can't she take a joke? Well she is Kurenai's sister after all.. . . ."_

"Okay, okay."

"Well, they can't run from love, because they can't just get rid of their feelings. . . .Sure they can not see each other and stuff, but it's going to be hard for them. . . . ."

"Exactly. So, I say you and I will come up with a plan to get them together. How is that?"

"Hmm. . .. sounds good. And I think that your Icha Icha reading will come in handy. . . . ." Said Emi.

"Ahhh. See. It's not completely pointless. . . ."

"YEAH! BUT IT SCREWS UP YOU DAMN MIND!" Yelled Emi as she stood up and towered over he sensai.

"Oww. Gosh. . . . .Anyways. Now, we will need to come up with a plan. Got any ideas?"

"Hmm. . . .Well, sometimes she likes to go out at night to watch the stars, and I think that's what she and Asuma-sensai used to do."

"That sounds good. We try to get them to go and watch the stars. . . . .I can try to get them together. . . . ."

"Wait! I got it now! Okay. Kakashi-sensai, you will need to plan a party of some sort. . . . .."

"A party?"

"Yes. And an adult one at that. . . .heheh."

"And you say I have a dirty mind?"

"Shut up. Anyways, at that party, you will call to play the game spin the bottle. . . . ."

"Hmm. . . ."

"Then you will have to control the bottle so that it will land on Kurenai when it is Asuma-sensai's turn. Then you have to make them go into the closet for ten minutes kissing. . . ."

"But they probably won't kiss. . . . ."

"Yeah, but think about it. They're in a tight spot, and they can feel each other's breaths. . . .Unless you have a better idea, let's use this one, okay?"

"Fine fine. . . .Okay then. Plan A, into action!"

AN: REVIEW...


	6. The Plan into Action!

An: HIIIIII PEOPLES! I want to thank Kausi, Rayearth-luvr, and x-Ayeka-x for reviewing! I love you guys soooo much! Well, you know what I mean, right? In a non-lesbian way. . .. all that crap. Yes. Well, thank you sooooo much Rayearth-luvr for giving me advice for my story! Please keep on reviewing! Your reviews help me a lot! And same for everyone else! And I wanted to know why nobody even reviewed before. . . . .It's kinda sad for me. . . . .Oh well! I'm glad you reviewed for me! Love ya!

Chapter 6

The Plan into Action!

Team 7 had just finished up their training after a long, tiring day. Emi had talked back again as it "slipped" out of her mouth, but Sakura did pretty well, but it seemed to Kakashi that she was just trying to impress Sasuke who could care less since he was always in a quarrel with Naruto anyways, and beat Ino at the same time. He sighed; his little team was such a handful. . . .However, he had things that are more important on his mind- his friends. Tonight was the night that they were supposed to put the plan he and Emi made up for Kurenai and Asuma to get together again.

"Do you have everything ready?" Asked Emi as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura left.

"Yep. You're sure your sister's going, right?"

"Yeah, because she would most likely want to get this stuff out of her mind, and she told me that she needed to go somewhere tonight, so obviously it must be your party, so yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Good. Because our plan will come into action."

"Yep!" And they both high-five each other.

_**Later on that Night. . . .**_

"Emi, I'm not going to be back till later, so don't wait for me." Said Kurenai as she was putting on her earrings. She wasn't wearing her normal ninja outfit; instead, she was wearing jeans that hugged all her curves, and a red shirt that also seemed to go in all the right places. She had taken off her head protector too, and was now putting on her earrings. It was very rare for her to wear everyday clothing like these, since being a ninja was like 24/7.

"Yeah, yeah. Go and have fun!" Said Emi acting as if she didn't care where she was going. Her feet were propped up on the table, while she leaned back in her chair as she was "reading" her book without a care to Kurenai.

"Okay. Don't do anything dangerous!" Said Kurenai as she opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah, Okay! Now go on to Kaka-I mean, go where ever you're going, and have fun!" Said Emi pushing her sister out the door as she laughed nervously. She had almost spilled the beans! She slammed the door and locked it as fast as she could as she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"What the?" Said Kurenai as she looked at her door. She was just shoved out of her own apartment by her sister! How did she know where she was headed? Oh well, she quickly pushed it out of her mind, and made her way towards Kakashi's place. She wanted to relax and have fun tonight and to try and get rid of all of her thoughts of Asuma. What she didn't know, was that Asuma was going to the very same party. . . . .

_**At Kakashi's place. . . . .**_

Ding-Dong!

"Coming!" Yelled Kakashi as he jumped up to get the door. He opened it to find his bud Asuma standing there smoking a cigarette as always. . . .

"Hey! What's up? Hey, listen, you've got to stop doing that. . . . .It's going to kill you faster before you die on a mission or something!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. . . . It's just a habit now, so"

"Exactly, so get rid of it."

"It's not as easy as it seems. . . ."

'Okay, okay. Come on in." Said Kakashi opening the door wider so that his friend could come in. He was afraid that Kurenai would all of a sudden show up, and the two would feel awkward, which also made his as the host feel awkward. He also invited Shizune and a couple of other journins so that it wouldn't be so obvious that it was a set up, but he never told anyone that it was a set up to get them together again. Only he and Emi knew about this, and by now, everyone already heard the news about them splitting up.

Soon, one by one, everyone came, but the last to arrive, was Kurenai. . . . .When Kakashi opened the door and she walked in, almost automatically, her eyes locked with Asuma's, and everyone just starred at the two since they wanted to see their reaction.

"Kakashi. . . " Hissed Kurenai. "I didn't know you invited _him. . . ._"

"Aww come on! We're all friends, right? Right. So, anyways, everyone is here, so let's have some fun!"

Almost the whole party, Kakashi watched his two friends closely. He couldn't help but notice that they kept shooting glances at each other. He thought it was rather amusing as if they were starting all over again when they first started to have deeper feelings for each other. He laughed to himself. Kakashi brought out some Sake for his guests to have, but he made a wrong mistake. He had no idea that Shizune was such a drinker! But after all, she does work for Tsunde, and she herself is one drinker herself actually. At first all was going well, and Kakashi thought it would be a success, but how wrong he was. . . . .Shizune had gotten herself really drunk, and had like no idea what she was doing. She started to flirt with like every guy, but the one she was most attached to, was Asuma. . . . . Kakashi panicked, and he pulled Shizune off of Asuma when she began to literally to start crawling on him and sitting in his lap. Who would have ever thought Shizune would do such a thing? Kakashi quickly glanced over at Kurenai who didn't seem very happy at all. . . . .

"_Oh shit!" Thought Kakashi. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? This wasn't the way this should have gone. . . ." _

What made matters worse, was that Asuma started to drink a bit too, which made him not in his right mind. . . . .Shizune wasn't much help either since she was crawling all over him, and since Asuma was drinking, you can only imagine. . . . .Then, the worse thing that could ever happen, happened! Shizune _kissed_ Asuma! But what really drove Kurenai to the top, was that Asuma kissed her _back! _

"_Holy shit! God! This isn't happening! Oh shit, oh shit! Asuma! What the hell do you think you are doing? God! Oh man!" Thought Kakashi. _

This spelled out trouble. . . . .Kurenai got up immediately, and stomped over to Asuma.

"Asuma you! How dare you! God, I hate you! I hate you! You-!" Yelled Kurenai as she looked around on the table, and found a glass of sake, and she poured it on his face. She got up, and stomped out the door. . . . .Everyone was appalled; even Shizune who was drunk the most.

"_Poor Kurenai. . . .I'm sorry Emi. . . .I owe you soooo much. . . .Asuma, you just got yourself into some biiiiiiiiiigg trouble. . . . ."_

Kuenai's eyes watered a bit. No, she wasn't going to cry! She can't! She's not going to cry, because she has no feelings for that low life, but she couldn't hold it in. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she slumped down on the concrete. She looked like a mess. . . .She began to sob and sob even if she didn't want to, but she just couldn't control it.

"_God Kurenai! Look at you! What do you think you're doing? Breaking down like this in the middle of the street? Are you crazy! Have you gone mad?" Pounded the inside of her head._

"_No. . . . .I don't love him! I can't love a low life like him! I hate him!" Shouted Kurenai in her head._

"_You're wrong Kurenai. . . . .Why are you crying? He kissed another girl, and you're sad. . . That's why you're crying; it's because you love him." Said a voice in her head. "Face it. You can't run away from love. . . ."_

Kurenai stopped crying. She wiped all the tears from her face, and stood up.

"I'm not going to let a guy do this to me. I do not love him anymore. From now on, there will be no feelings for him anymore." Said Kurenai firmly. She took in a breath, and walked home.

An: So, this was the fifth chapter. . . . .Sorry about the Shizune thing, but I had to find someone! I didn't want to make up another character or something, so I used her. . . .Don't get mad at me! I do not think she and Asuma are a good couple since it's like they have nothing together or something, so yeah. Anyways, review! Oh, how does updating once a week sound? Review!

Aquaviolinessorchdorker2293 out!


	7. Oh Come on Kurenai!

An: Hiya peoples! (If there is anyone actually reading this fic. . . .) Anyways, I beg of reviews! Thanks!

Chapter 7

Oh, Come On Kurenai!

Asuma woke up to a horrible headache as she put his hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight that was streaming in through his windows. He sat up and tried to adjust to the bright light. Morning had come, but he had a horrible headache, and felt a bit dizzy.

"What in the world did I do last night?" He muttered to himself. He thought long and hard, and finally remembered about the party last night. He remembered drinking a lot of sake, and then getting really drunk, but why does he have the memory of kissing Shizune! "Crap!" He thought suddenly. "Kurenai! She was mad! Shit! What in the world did I do?"

Suddenly, he heard a tap on his window. He squinted his eyes as he turned to see what or who was there. It so happened to be Kakashi who was all dressed up and ready to meet his team. Asuma groaned and got up to open the window.

"Hey buddy! I'm surprise you even got up! I bet you have a major hangover after last night!" Said Kakashi trying to see if he would remember anything he did last night. Last night was a total screw up for Kakashi. Today he had to go and face Kurenai and Emi. . . .Talk about sister trouble. Kakashi felt really bad about what happened at the party, since it was his party after all, and he was trying to get his two friends together again. Not to mention, he would also have to face the wrath of Emi. . . .Oooo was that going to be scary! Maybe she could have a match with him to let out all her anger. . . . .Who knows. He did let her down after all, and he is pretty guilty for that since it was kind of his fault.

"Urgh. Kakashi, what the hell are you doing here?" Asked Asuma rubbing his face.

"Nothing. Just come to check on you. After all, if it weren't for me, man, you would not have been here right now!"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Muttered Asuma. "Kakashi, what happened last night? I mean, what was up with me kissing Shizune, and Kurenai- is she really mad? Or was it all just hallucinations or something?"

"Uhh. . . ."

"Tell me Kakashi."

"Well, you got pretty drunk, and so was Shizune, so she probably doesn't remember a thing. . . .heheh."

"Okay. . . .and what about Kurenai? She was there, right?"

"Well. . . . ."

"Spill it."

"You screwed your chance right out last night, buddy." Said Kakashi finally letting it out.

"Shit!" Said Asuma burying his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry man. Listen, get ready, and we'll head over to get our teams, and then we'll see her. Try to talk things out and explain. I'm sure she'll listen! After all, Kurenai was a sweet, understanding person. . . .right?"

"But deadly when she's mad. . .All women are. You should know this Kakashi. You're an expert on women. . . ."

"heheh. Come on. I'll wait for you outside."

"Fine." Said Asuma as Kakashi stepped out of Asuma's room.

"_Great." He thought. "Now she thinks that what I asked her about marrying and stuff was just crap to try to give her a soft break up or something. . . . .But it's true! I do want to marry her, but it's too dangerous. . . . What the hell am I supposed to do now!"_

Asuma slowly got dressed into his normal shinobi outfit. He walked out of his bedroom to find Kakashi sitting on his couch chuckling to himself as he read his dirty book. . . . .

"Kakashi. . . "

"Heheh. Oh, sorry. Okay. Let's get started, shall we?"

"Yeah." Grunted Asuma as he walked out of the front door of his apartment. Kakashi quickly followed, and when they went outside, he grabbed a cigarette out of his breast pocket. Kakashi put his book away and sighed.

"You want her back, don't you?"

"What?"

"Don't act stupid. I know it in both of you."

"Of course I do. . . . .She probably hates me now."

"No comment on that-but, if you want her back, first start by quit smoking. You're killing everyone Asuma, and if you want her to be your wife, you're gonna be killing her too, so just quit."

Asuma sighed into the air as he walked. He grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it in a rain puddle. "I know, I know." He muttered. He knew all of this. He was killing his friends each time he smokes. Kurenai never complained, but he knew that she probably didn't like it. He smoked around the kids, which he knew wasn't so good, but over the years, it just got too addicting that he couldn't help but have a cigarette in his mouth every moment. But to win Kurenai back, he would try his best to quit.

". . . ." Kakashi remained quiet as he watched his friend's gesture. He knew he wanted Kurenai back deeply, but the reason why he separated with her was because he didn't want to put her in danger, which is showing even deeper love in their relationship. . . .

"I can't stop thinking about her." He finally said. He really couldn't. Day and night, thoughts about her just ran through his head like a highway. He never wanted to leave her, but to protect her, it was as if it was the only way.

"Like I said before; you can't run from love. . . ."

"I know. . . .But, what should I do? I mean, if I marry her, we'll most likely have a family, and I would have even more to think about."

"But living like this isn't the way to live either. So, just do it. Just take the risk, which would probably have nothing bad happening anyways. Look at all the other shinobi that had children. Look at Kurenai's family. Their family has a ton of kids! I have her sister as one of my kids on the team! But you see, they're all all right. All the kids on your team, their parents before them were shinobi. . . .But yet, you see them everyday, perfectly fine. So, just do it."

Asuma sighed. His friend was speaking total truth, but if only he could. . . . ."I'm going to, but now, she hates my guts."

"About that. . . . . .Well, try talking to her first. Here's your chance." Said Kakashi as they entered the building. All the journin instructors were there. Sure enough, Kurenai was there talking to Anko, and Gai was just sitting around. The moment Kurenai's eyes met his, he felt her gaze different. . . .It was bold, and cold. . . .He no longer felt warmth in them anymore. He sighed. This was going to be hard. Not to mention, he can't even have a cigarette since he's trying to quit.

When the time came for them to meet their team, Kurenai was about to walk out the door, when Asuma called her name. Gai, Kakashi, and Anko watched anxiously since they wanted to know what Kurenai's reaction. Kurenai paused for a moment as her hand touched the handle of the door.

"Kurenai! Wait!" Shouted Asuma. She stopped but didn't turn around. Then, she just pushed open the door, and left. He ran after her. She heard him running after her, and so she started running too. All of a sudden, she felt him grab her wrist and pulled her to a stop.

"Kurenai! Please, just let me talk to you." Pleaded Asuma. This wasn't usually like him. The usual Asuma just seemed so laid back, unlike what he was now.

"Let go of me." She growled dangerously.

"No- just let me explain! Come on!"

"I said, LET GO OF ME!" She yelled as she yanked her hand from his grasp. "What the hell do you want from me anyways? Isn't this what you wanted? Huh? To be distant? You lied to me!" She shouted outraged.

"No! I didn't lie! What I said was true!"

"And there you go again! Lying to me! Why can't you just leave me alone? Didn't you _want_ to get rid of me? Well here I am, trying to be out of your way, but yet you come to bother me! What the hell do you want!"

"I want to explain to you, and no I didn't want to get rid of you!"

"Hmph. Yeah right. I don't have time for this. I have to go and meet my team. Keep your distance, Sarutobi." She said coldly. With that, he just let her go. He watched her walk away without even giving one last glance.

"_Man, she really hates me now. . . . .I have to tell her the truth though. . . . ."_

For now, he just walked down to meet his team.

"Okay then! I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30 then!" Said Kakashi.

"Yeah whatever! _We _better be the ones seeing _you_ here tomorrow at 7:30." Said Naruto angrily. The routine as usual. Sasuke giving the usual muttering, and Sakura tagging after Sasuke when he leaves to go and train some more. But today, Emi was awfully quiet. He knew why. . . .

"Emi. . ." he called out to her as she began to leave. She paused and asked,

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be!" She yelled turning around now. He had to face the red eye glare that he saw from Kurenai. He felt guilty.

"I feel guilty about this, and I didn't mean for it to happen."

"What the hell happened? My sister is like totally different now! She acts as if she's happy, but she's not. Inside, she's depressed because something happened! She wouldn't tell me, so what the hell happened!"

He sighed. He had to tell her anyways. . . ."She saw Asuma kiss another girl."

"You let him do what?" She growled.

"No, no! It wasn't Asuma's doing! He had no clue as to what he was doing! It was all my fault. . . . .I shouldn't have brought out sake. . . .They got drunk, so that's why it happened."

"Urgh! I trusted you sensai! I'm worried as heck about my sister! As to my best friend! She's serious about that jackass Sasuke, but yet he pays no attention to her whatsoever! Why does love have to be such a complicated thing!"

"Well, there really isn't an answer to that. . . .I think what we should do now, is let it settle, and hint more at things. I know for one thing that Asuma wants to be with Kurenai again."

"Yeah, well how much? I know that her heart aches every single day, and there is nothing for her to do. She's trying to hide it, but it's not working because I can see right through her. So, how badly does he want to be with Kurenai?"

"Badly. . . .He wants to marry her, I think."

"What do you mean you think! Know! Gosh! Then what was up with the whole breaking up thing! Some romantic-messed up act that you came up with?"

"Hey, hey! Oh come on now! Have some respect for you teacher! Well, he was just scared about Kurenai. Like enemies attacking his family later on, and stuff like that. But then look at your family. Both of your parents were shinobi, you have like, a ton of siblings, and yet you're fine, so there isn't much to be afraid about. At least, I don't think so. . . ."

"Oh well. I don't want to mess with it anymore. . . .We're just most likely gonna screw it up."

"Exactly my point. But try to hint around your sister that he really isn't faking it."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Kakashi sensai."

"Okay now! Don't get into any trouble just trying to get home, you little rebel!" Tease Kakashi.

"Arrgh!" Growled Emi as she tried to punch her sensai, but he was way too quick, and he poofed out of sight. "Damn him. . . .Coward. Hmph. Be a man, would ya!"

Emi decided to go and try to find Sakura. It seemed lately that she hasn't really been talking to her pink haired friend. She's been so obsessed with that Sasuke guy, that it drove Emi insane. Not to mention, Ino was obsessing over him too, and talking about Sakura. Emi didn't really see Hinata all that much either, and not to mention her cousin Tenten. (An: A little twist. . . .it's fanfiction, right?) It was so hard just to try to meet up with each other after everyone got split up into teams, but at least Emi got to see Sakura everyday. She looked over at the training field where Sasuke usually trained. After all, if Sasuke was training, Sakura was defiantly there. When she arrived by the vast field, all she saw was a man figure that was throwing kunai and shrunken. He looked as if he was really into it. . . .

"Hey." Called Emi. The figure stopped and glanced over in her direction.

". . . . . ."

"Fine, be that way. It's just me, Emi. You know, the one that you always like to harass? Yeah, that one." Said Emi being sarcastic as she stepped towards him.

"What do you want?" He asked as he continued training.

"Just wanted to see where Sakura was."

"Oh, her. That annoying girl. I told her to go home. She's getting in the way of my training like you are now."

"So that's what you do, huh. Always being an asshole." Said Emi starting to walk even closer to him. He stopped training and watched her.

"What to you mean?"

"You're blind to Sakura, aren't you. You push her away as if it's a game. Well you don't even know that every time you're doing that, I lose part of my friend in that small black hole in her heart that eats up her happiness. It may not seem like anything big to you, but to me, _and_ to her, it matters a lot."

"I know what's she's trying to do okay! But why does she have to do this? No matter how hard I try to push her away, she keeps coming back even when I hurt her in the heart! I just wish she could hate me or something!"

Emi sighed as she sat down and starred up at the beautiful, multicolored sky. "I wish the same too. . . . .But it may seem to you that she only has puppy love for you, but now, I'm starting to believe that it's growing into something more."

"Hn." Was his reply as he sat down beside her and gazed into the sunset.

"You know, the only reason I dislike you, is because it's like you're the one that tore my two best friends apart. . . . . . .I know it's not your fault, and I tried hard not to seem like an ass to you, but it's just so hard. It's because my two friends like you that brought pain to all of our hearts when them two decided to split up because Sakura started to have a crush on you. . . . .It just seems like Ino was the one that never intended on liking you so much as she claims, but half of the reason why she likes you, is because she wanted to be even with Sakura. I was always stuck in the middle and I quickly figured out these things. . . . .I wouldn't blame Ino for liking you for your looks, but it was just so sad watching them two get into fights over you. . . ."

"I never intended for these things to happen. . . ."

"I know, and I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you before. . . .But Sakura's puppy love is kinda growing stronger. . . .I don't get it. You push her away, but some how, she comes back no matter what. How about you? Do you like her?"

"What?" Said Sasuke all of a sudden. He didn't expect such a question from Emi. "What do you mean do I like her! She's my teammate! I can't possibly-!" His face turned red from embarrassment.

"Haha. It's okay. . . .I'll keep it a secret. Just do me favor, 'k?"

"What?"

"Just-just try to accept her more. . . .Or give her a chance, you know? Don't hurt her that much anymore. . . . . ."

"I can't give her a chance though. . . . ."

"Why not?"

"Just can't. . . ."

"Fine, but just try to be a little more welcoming and acknowledge her presence, and get to know her a little. . . ."

"Fine. . . ."

"Well, I'll be off then, and I won't bother you much longer." Said Emi with a smile as she got up. "You know, you're not that bad after all. . . .heh. Well, see ya tomorrow."

"Hn."

With that, Emi left the Uchiha alone. He sat and thought about what she said. So Sakura really did love him, huh. He laughed to himself. When was the last time he felt that feeling of being loved? _"This is stupid."_ He thought. But there is no doubt about it that he was starting to grow a bit softer for Sakura each day. He sighed, got up, and began to train again.

Emi walked slowly back to her apartment. All of a sudden, she heard voices up ahead. The voices sounded as if they belonged to a man, and a woman. . . .She tried to make out their voices since they sounded very familiar. She popped up from behind a bush spying on the two people.

"_This is retarded!" Thought Emi. "Why in the world am I spying on someone? Wait- Isn't that! That's Kurenai! Oh, and Asuma! Crap! I can't go waltzing in! Oh my god. There's someone there behind me!" _

Emi quickly took out a kunai and threw it in the direction she felt a presence. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her from behind and put their hand over her mouth. She immediately elbowed the person in the ribs and when she turned around to see who it was, it was Kakashi sensai!

"Kakashi sensai!" She hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh! Come up in the tree!"

"What?"

"Just come on!"

"Wait."

"What?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"You never taught us how!"

"Fine. Hold on to me then."

"What?" Asked Emi confused when he grabbed her and poofed up into the tree.

"Okay, now tell me what are you doing?"

"Shh. Look."

"What? My sister? And Asuma? Yeah, what? I was watching them before you attacked me."

"I know. By the way, not bad defense. Try to be a little more alert and plot out your moves before."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Shesh! Teachers won't ever stop will they. . . ."

The two of them stood on a big branch watching the couple talk.

"Kurenai, please listen. Oh, come on!"

"What! What else do you want from me? I thought I already fulfilled your first wish, so what's wrong?" said Kurenai looking annoyed.

"This isn't like you."

"What do you even know about me anyways?"

"I know a lot of things! I know how you're favorite season is fall- and you're favorite color is red! You're birth stone is ruby, and you wore the necklace that I gave you on our first anniversary of being together every day-"

"But not anymore."

"I also know you're an open minded person, but you're not being one right now. Look, just let me explain, okay. You're the kind of person who is willing to listen. So please, just give me one chance?"

"Fine. But this is the only one, okay?"

"Okay. But, do you want to go by the lake?"

Kurenai sighed. "Fine. I'm sure Emi is just at Sakura or Ino's house, and probably forgot about the time. She'll make it home."

"Hey! Some sister she is!" Whispered Emi in the tree. Kakashi just chuckled to himself.

"Well Emi," Said Kakashi when Kurenai and Asuma left. "You wanna bet?"

"Bet on what?" Asked Emi as she dusted herself off when she landed on the ground.

"You know, you're sister giving a chance or not."

"What! Are you crazy! What kind of sensai and friend are you!"

"Oh, come on now!" Said Kakashi as he laughed.

"No."

"Oh, Emi-"

"No."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine. You're such a stubborn person! Let loose and have a little fun!"

"Hmph."

"Aww. Don't be like that. Let me see those cute little braids, and those cute little cheeks!" Said Kakashi teasing her again. She was his favorite student to mess around with.

"Grrr! Stop it Kakashi sensai!"

"Okay, okay. I'll walk to home."

"Thank you, Kakashi sensai."

"No prob!" Said Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head. Then they stared walking up the street. "So, how are things going with our team couple?"

Emi sighed. She knew who he was talking about. "Sakura is still out for him, and I don't think she's going to stop any time soon. . . ."

"Well, seems like she liked him for quite a while now, eh?"

"Yeah. . . . .I know. I only wish he could be a little more courteous to her, and at least acknowledge her presence. That's all I ask of him."

"Not bad. . . .I'm sure it won't be that hard for him. How about Naruto? Didn't you say that you wanted to spend more quality time with him?"

"Yeah, I did. It's pretty good, but he's still a major idiot. Hinata has a thing for him though." Said Emi giggling. "I know it sounds bizarre, but I actually think Naruto will be a good influence on Hinata. . . . .I just have a weird feeling about it."

"Yep, it's weird alright."

"Hey! I know Naruto can be like that at times, but I feel that something will happen, and it will help Hinata too. . . ."

"Well then, I'm trusting you on this one, Emi!"

"Haha. Okay. Well, thank you Kakashi sensai!" Said Emi as they stopped in front of a set of every tall double doors. The family name 'Yuuhi' was engraved on the top stone area. (Her house is kinda like Hinata's, if you know what I mean.)

"Then I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay! Bye!" And Emi opened the front doors, and went into the vast, open training area surrounded by the rooms of her house. She trudged across the large training area to the veranda. She left her sandals on the steps neatly by one of her sibling's shoe. The door leading into the house opened, and out popped her mother's head.

"Hello Okasan!" Said Emi as she bowed to her mother.

"Hello Emi. Back from training? I think your sister went out to go and look for you. Oh well, she won't be out for long. Come on in, now."

"Hai."

Emi walked in and went to the tearoom to greet her father.

"I'm back Ottosan." Said Emi bowing again. Her father was drinking tea with her three older brothers.

"Ahh, Emi. So, how was training with Kakashi sensai?"

"Good."

"You didn't fall again, did you?" Asked Arashi, her third oldest brother.

"No I didn't." Said Emi through gritted teeth.

"Haha. Just teasing you. Don't be so serious Emi!"

"Whatever."

"Ahh, Arashi, leave Emi alone now. She's our youngest sister." Said Kai, her second oldest brother.

"Yes, our youngest sister with the cute little braids, and the cute little cheeks." Teased Arashi.

"Argh! What the hell does everyone say that to me now?" Said Emi annoyed.

"Watch your language Emi." Said her father.

"Hai."

"Yeah Emi. I heard that the only reason there is 'lady classes' is because of you and your bad language in front of the Minster's wife." Said Kai.

"It wasn't my fault she was treating me like a two year old. . . ."

"Last time I checked, I thought you were five." Said Arashi.

"Urgh! I'm thirteen for goodness sake!"

"Alright, alright. Emi, go to bed now." Said her father. He let his sons have their time teasing their younger sister already.

"Fine." She muttered. "Oh, and when Kurenai gets back, make sure to tell her that I'm back. Uhh, Okasan said that she went out to look for me. . . . "

"Okay. Good night my daughter."

"Good night Ottosan!" Said Emi with her cheerful smile. She went back to where she had greeted her mother and turned to go up the stairs that faced the doors. She turned on her left to go down to the girls' wing. Their house surrounded the training area, and the second floor followed suite. Their family consisted of five girls, and seven boys. Kurenai was about third oldest. Emi was the ninth born, and she had three other younger siblings that trailed after her. She shared a room with all of the girls, since they all rolled out their comforters and slept on the Tatami. During the day, they used it for practice. (Well if you don't get the idea, it's basically a very large room, and during the day, on the side are comforters that are rolled up neatly by each other, and at night, they roll it out and sleep my each other. They sleep on tatami, like weaved bamboo. . . .Japanese style, with sliding doors.) She quietly left her slippers by the floor, and then stepped up to slowly slide open the door, and creep in. She changed into her pajamas, and unrolled her comforters and pillow. She sighed and tried to sleep. She wondered what Kurenai was talking about right now. . . .She really did hope Kurenai and Asuma got married, because that's what would make them both happy. Not to mention, she wanted to be an aunt. Waiting for Ridarmi was too slow. He was the oldest, but he still didn't ask his girlfriend to marry him. Emi turned on her side, and quickly fell asleep.

Kurenai took in a deep breath once they reached their spot by the lake. She sat down on the grass, and Asuma also sat. She leaned back with her hands supporting her as her feet lay straight in front of her. Kurenai starred into the dark sky and watched the moon and stars glow in the evening sky. Asuma couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

"What's they matter Asuma? Why have you not been smoking?" She said, still starring at the huge, glowing moon.

Asuma quickly picked himself together after being stunned by her beauty. "Oh, I'm trying to quit." He stuttered.

"Heh. For what?"

"For you, actually, and the kids. . . . ." There was a long pause since Kurenai didn't know how to respond to what he said. Finally, she broke the silence.

"So, spill it. You're explanation. Remember, this is your only chance."

"R-right." He stuttered nervously. "Remember how we were at the same spot when I told you that we shouldn't be together?" Kurenai nodded, still not making any eye contact.

"Well, I never wanted to leave you, but it's just that I was really scared at first, but then I talked to Kakashi and all, and he said that this was stupid to try to break up and stuff. . . .so, I want to be with you again. . . ."

"So you talked to Kakashi about this? Wow, you must have really been desperate. . . . ." She said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Kurenai! Do you still not believe me?"

"I'm not that easy to get back, Asuma. So you say that the reason you broke up with me was because you're scared. . . . .Well, you're scared, but you try to get another woman. . . ."

"No! It's not like that! I didn't want you to get hurt okay! My mind wasn't clear when I kissed Shizune! I didn't intend on it to happen! Tell me the truth Kurneai. . . .If I had said all of this to you before we even broke up, would you have believed me?"

Kurenai paused for a while. . . .She didn't know what to say back at this. Deep in her heart, she really wanted him back, but she wanted to show that she was strong, and wasn't one that would all of a sudden leap into his arms because of one statement that he said. "If you had said this to me before we broke up. . . . .I probably would have believed you." She said quietly. She was on the verge of tears, but she tried to hold it back.

"Look at me Kurenai." Said Asuma as she slowly turned her glance over to him. "Do you want to be with me still?"

That was the last straw for Kurenai. The dam broke, and her eyes flooded out with tears. She couldn't take it anymore, so she hugged onto Asuma tight. "Yes I want to be with you." She said crying. "But you have no idea how hurt I was before! But tell me something. . . . .What you said to me before. . . .When you told me that you would want to marry me. . . .is that true?"

Asuma couldn't have been happier. He knew that Kurenai probably tried to keep it in so that she seemed tough, but he also knew that if she really couldn't take it, she would let it out. "Of course it was true. But, what's your answer to that?" He asked as he held her in her arms. She sat really close to him on the grass wiping off the tears on her face.

"Y-yes. Yes I want to marry you, Asuma." She said. Then he grabbed for her, and pulled her in for a kiss. They had waited long for this moment, and now it was finally happening. (An: The author was also happy that I can finally finish this couple! Yahoo!) After they finally pulled away, Asuma offered Kurenai a walk home. The couple couldn't be happier, and they were sure that many people were too.

"Well, bye." Said Kurenai blushing. She felt stupid since she was blushing in front of Asuma, her fiancé, and after all the emotional stuff that went on earlier.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Asuma acting all laid back again. He felt as if when he first started dating Kurenai. He didn't expect this, and neither did Kurenai, but her body just told her to jump and do this, she leaned in, and kissed Asuma one last time before they departed. They pulled away, and Kurenai blushed madly.

"Bye." She said quickly, and went inside in a flash. When she closed the door shut, she leaned against it and slid down. She felt as if she was overwhelmed with happiness and joy.

"So, you got back together then, huh." Said Kurenai's mother.

"What! Okasan! Sorry I was back so late. Heheh." Said Kurenai finally coming back to her senses.

"Ah-ha. So, answer my question."

"I'm getting married, Okasan." Said Kurenai.

"Oh! Yes! I'm so happy for you! My daughter is finally getting married! Haha! Oh! I must go and tell Ottosan, oh, and your brothers!" Said Kurenai's mother with joy. She may be a bit old, since white hairs were starting to appear in her once, jet, black hair, but boy did she still have her spirit!

"Okasan! You're going to wake everyone up." Whispered Kurenai.

"Oh. Hehe. Just too excited. Oh, well good night then!" Said her mother turning to leave. "Oh wait." She said all of a sudden, turning around.

"What?"

"I think there is someone else you need to tell tonight. . . ."

"Emi!" Remembered Kurenai. She was going to make her sister so happy.

"Okay then. Good night. Remember she still has training tomorrow, and the others still have to go to school, so keep it down!"

"Yes, Okasan. Good night." She said as she gave her mother a kiss.

Asuma ambled home, not in a hurry. He thought about what happened today. It was a big day, since he was making a big commitment in his life. He was going to marry Kurenai. . . . .At first he always thought when the day of asking the woman he loved to marry him would be hard, but when it actually did happen, it just kinda. . .you know. . . .happened. He kicked a rock and stopped by the lamppost.

"You already know, don't you." Said Asuma to a laid back Kakashi who was leaning on the lamppost.

"Yep. Good job my man! It makes you and Kurenai happy, not to mention, that sister of hers who I have to meet everyday. . . .It's all good! Congrats!"

"Thanks."

"So, how does it feel? Not being a bachelor anymore. . . ."

"Not really any different, Kakashi. I think you expect way too much."

"Nah. I just think the time for me hasn't come yet, you know. I'm twenty, and so is Kurenai. You're twenty two, and so I think I still have quite a while to go."

"Yeah. We'll, see ya tomorrow, Kakashi."

"Yep. Bye. Get some sleep tonight! You're gonna be tired tomorrow!"

"Ahh, whatever."

And the two shinobi split their ways into the late night.

An: Hi! This chapter was kinda long. . . . .Well, I still need reviews! Another thing! Donate if you can to the Red Cross, or any other places to try to help the Hurricane Katrina Victims. I live in Georgia, and I think there are gonna be some new students since a lot moved. . . .I donated all of the money I have left, and I need to find a way to get them. My parents haven't paid me for two Chinese New Years already! Anyways, donate! It's really horrid! Be lucky that we can be safe in our homes right now, so donate to them! Every dollar helps! Thanks!


	8. Chuunin Exams

An: Hi peoples! Uhh, well, I made another story called "I'll Keep My Promise", and it's about Sakura and Sasuke. Please read it! Anyways, yeah, my school is going crazy over donating to the Red Cross, which I don't think is bad. But, some people could care less, and the way my school gets us to donate at least one dollar, is if you bring a dollar in for the Red Cross, you got to wear a hat on Friday. It's kinda cool to know someone lives in Georgia too. . . .heheh. That was kinda retarded, but yeah. Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 8

Chuunin Exams

"Right, I have called you here today to discuss this year's Chuunin Exam. Now, may I have all the journin teachers step forth?" Asked Hokage-sama. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai all stepped forth.

"Now, for this year's Chuunin Exam, are there any that you would like to enter into the Chuunin Exams? Let's start with you, Kakashi."

"Hatake Kakashi. Team 7 consists of Umazaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Yuuhi Emi. I believe that all are ready for this year's Churnin Exams."

"Ahh yes. This year's fourman cell. You're sure about recommending all of them?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Continue."

"Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 8. Consists of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. I nominate all of them for the Chuunin Exams."

"Sarutobi Asuma. Team 10. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji. I too, nominate all for the Chuunin Exams."

"How interesting. . . .This year, all the genins are ready for the Chuunin Exams?"

"Hokage-sama! Please! Let me have a say in this!" Shouted Iruka suddenly, causing the three journins to turn around.

"Yes, Iruka?" Said the Hokage.

"Most of these students were mine at the academy! I'm not saying that they're not talented, but I just think it's probably too early for them to be taking the exams!"

"I became a chuunin six years before Naruto, Iruka." Said Kakashi.

"You're different from him! Please listen to me, Hokage-sama! I don't understand the reasonings of the journins, but please! I do not think they're ready!"

"They always complain about their missions. Perhaps giving them something harder for once to stop them for complaining may be good. We all know it's fun to crush them . . . ." Said Kakashi. He felt Kurenai give him a piercing look. "That was a joke, of course." He said quickly, but still remaining in his lazy voice.

"I taught them for many years at the academy! I know them better than you would have!" Shouted Iruka.

"They may have been yours at the academy, but now, they are soliders under my command."

"Enough." Said the Hokage suddenly. "So all nine are ready then. . . . .I see. Okay then. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. You are now dismissed. Go and tell your team about this news, and have them ready."

"Yes Hokage-sama." And they all disappeared in a poof.

"Hey you guys!" Shouted Kakashi from the roof top.

"Where were you! You're late this time for about an _hour_!" Shouted Emi.

"Well, you gotta eat, you know." Said Kakashi as he jumped down from the roof.

"You're always late, sensai!" Shouted Naruto.

"Okay, okay. Anyways, I have nominated all of you for the chuunin exams!" Said Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"What!" Shouted Sakura. "Are you sure we're ready?"

"Yep. All the other journins nominated their kids too."

"Oh." Said Sakura as she thought. "Wait a minute! YOU ONLY DID THAT FOR COMPETION AGAINST ALL THE OTHER JOURNIN TEACHERS!"

"What! We're not ready and you nominated us?" Shouted Emi.

"Who cares. It'll be a piece of cake anyways." Said Sasuke.

"Maybe for you!" Shouted Emi.

"Hey! I can so become a chuunin too! I'm done with being a genin!" said Naruto, trying to compete against Sasuke.

"Yeah, sure." Muttered Emi.

"Anyways, just bring this home to your parents to sign, and if you want to follow through, actually _give_ it a try, then meet at the academy in room 301. See ya later!" And he was gone with a poof, leaving the four genins with a piece of paper in their hands.

"What's this?" Asked Naruto. Emi and Sakura both looked over his shoulder.

"Hmm. Well, the exams begin tomorrow. . . .Sakura, are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. . . . ." She said slowly.

"For one thing, I'm gonna beat you, Sasuke!" Shouted Naruto, jabbing a finger at Sasuke's directon.

"Hn."

"Wait, Sasuke, are you going to do it?" Asked Sakura. Inside, she was starting to get fired up. If he said yes, she is so going.

"Of course I am. Don't tell me you're going to try." He said coldly. He felt a sharp stare from Emi. Sakura pursed her lips. "I mean, we should all try. Stick together as a team, and our strengths should help us all pass." Said Sasuke not really knowing what he was saying.

"Yeah! I'm going to do it!" Shouted Sakura. She put her hand straight out in front of her. "Come on! Who else is going through with this?" She said cheerfully. Naruto finally got it, and he stuck his hand in. The two stared at him, so he put his hand in. Everyone had their hand in and was going to commit, except for. . . .Emi.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"Oh, come on!" Said Naruto. "We're in this together, right?"

"Fine. What the heck. If I get my ass kicked, I'm so blaming you guys." She said as she put her hand in.

"Right! We're all in this together, and we're going to become chuunins!" Shouted Naruto as everyone tossed their hand into the air. Kakashi chuckled to himself as he watched his team. They were all going to go for it. He wondered what this was going to be like. . . . .

"Hey Sakura." Called Emi.

"Hmm?"

"You wanna go and get Ino? You know, spend some time together and talk about the chuunin exams with her, and see if she's going to do it too." Said Emi crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Why should we?" Asked Sakura aware of what her friend wanted.

"Oh, come on! Let's refresh the good ol' days, and have fun for one night!"

"Emi. . . .Why are you trying to get us back together?"

". . . ."

"We split up, okay. It's not going to be good ol' times anymore. . . .Ino's my enemy now-"

"Why? Just because she likes Sasuke too? Have you ever even thought about how Ino feels? Sakura, I think that you're the one who ended this relationship with Ino in the first place!"

"Oh, fine! Take her side then! It's all by fault? Well thanks for being such a supportive friend!"

"It's not like that! I don't want to stop being friends with you or Ino! But don't you remember that time when you and Ino split ways?"

Sakura thought about way back when. . . . .

_**Flashback**_

"_Ino! Emi! You won't believe it! I think- I think!" Shouted a six year old Sakura running towards her two friends._

"_What Sakura? What won't be believe?" Asked Ino._

"_I think I like this really cute boy!" Said Sakura excitedly._

"_Who! Tell us Sakura!" Shouted Emi._

"_I like Uchiha Sasuke!" Said Sakura letting it out in one breath. Ino's facial expression changed. _

"_What?" Asked Ino all of a sudden, breaking Sakura from her day dreaming moment. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Sakura, you like him? But. . .I thought you knew that I liked him too. . . ." Said Ino slowly. _

"_You never told me that." Said Sakura._

"_Yes I did, Sakura! How can you like him!" Shouted Ino._

"_Because I can! I will get Sasuke-kun!"_

"_No you won't! Before I met you, everyone made fun of you! You're that big forehead girl! How can he ever like someone like you!"_

"_Stop!" Shouted Emi. "This is stupid! Quit fighting over a boy!"_

"_Oh yeah! Well, I don't get how he can like a loudmouth like you, Ino!" Shouted Sakura at Ino. Sakura burst into tears, and she ran away from her two friends._

"_Sakura! Sakura! Come back!" Shouted Emi._

"_Forget her." Said Ino._

"_Ino! How could you do this? You really did hurt her feelings!" _

"_Like she didn't hurt mine?"_

"_I know she did! But, lets forgive her!"_

"_Why? Just because everyone used to make fun of her? I helped her, and now she betrays me!"_

"_But, can' t you both just like the same boy?"_

"_No."_

"_Please. . . . .I'll go and talk to Sakura about this! I'm sure she didn't mean anything she said!" Said Emi as she ran towards the direction Sakura ran. _

_The next day, Sakura called Ino and told her to meet her at the park._

"_Hi Ino." Said Sakura when Ino arrived. Ino noticed that she had taken off the red ribbon that Ino had first given her when they met. He ribbon was now in Sakura's hands._

"_Hi Sakura. . . .What did you call me down here for?"_

"_We both like Sasuke-kun, don't we?" Said Sakura slowly. "Doesn't this make us. . . . . enemies?"_

"_Sakura. . ."_

"_Here's the ribbon you gave me. I don't need it anymore. I'll win Sasuke-kun, Ino." Said Sakura placing the ribbon in Ino's hands._

"_Oh. . ." Said Ino softly. She was taken aback._

"_The day we fight for Sasuke-kun, we'll wear ours like true shinobi and fight all out."_

"_Fine." Said Ino hiding her tears. Ino was rather good like this, since she was strong. _

"_We're no longer friends then. See you around big forehead girl."_

"_Hmph. Bye Ino-pig!"_

_And they both parted separate ways._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ino never really wanted to part with you. . . ." Said Emi.

"You make it sound like it's all my fault!" Shouted Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"It's not! But you know what? Everytime I think about it, it makes me feel like it's mine because I didn't take action in trying to stop you guys from parting! You know, the whole village think that it's all Ino's fault that you guys became rivals! Do you think that's fair? I don't think Ino wanted to part with you anyways!"

"And you think I did?" Shouted Sakura with blown out tears.

"No. . . .That's why if feels like it's all my fault. . . .I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." Said Emi turning and leaving. As she walked, tears started to drip on the road.

End for now. . . .

AN: How was it? Well, I didn't really like this chapter a whole lot. I was trying to not put so much Emi into it. But she's kinda like my problem-solver character. . . .She's the bridge between Ino and Sakura. Oh well. Remember to click the little go button when it says "Submit a Review". . . . .

Aquaviolinessorchdorker2293 out!


	9. Chunnin Exams Part 2

An: Okay, I haven't updated this story in like one and half months already. . . .Oh well. Not many people read this anyways. Plus, most of my reviews are constructive criticism so that's why I don't really update this one? I just had a sudden urge to write another chapter, and I chose this one since I haven't updated this in a long time.

Oh, if you're an author on please come and check out some of my stories under the author **emi623**. Thanks! Review please!

Chapter 9

Chunnin Exams Part 2

Sakura sat on the huge rock in the middle of a grassy field, located in their local park. She sighed as she twirled around her soft, pink hair. She pondered about what happened last night between her and Emi. Suddenly, she heard the approach of footsteps at a calm pace. It was either Emi still sulking, or Sasuke who always walked like that. She looked up to find Sasuke in his normal walking pose: his head bent down and his hands in his pockets. He neared Sakura and stopped in front of her. Sakura could almost hear her heart beating. Sasuke sat down on the rock beside her and laid down on his back on the titled rock. He could feel Sakura staring at him just like always.

"You think you're ready?" he asked in a calm tone. He still had his eyes closed and was still resting on the rock.

"U-uh, I don't know. . . . .I'm scared about it." She replied.

"Kakashi knows some of us aren't ready and it's clear. But he still signed us up, eh?" He said. Then they heard the nearing footsteps of another person. Far away, Sakura spotted a girl with dark, black hair and vibrant blue highlights. She wore a nice fit sky blue tank top with a black mini skirt meant for fighting and mesh, black socks that went up to her knees. Her hair was still down and went down a couple of inches down her shoulders. Sakura knew she must've run out of the house this morning without getting ready yet. She neared and stopped in front of them.

"Hey guys. . ." She said with a yawn. "I'm gonna be up here. . ." She said as she climbed up a tree and sat on its thick branch. The large oak tree covered and provided shade for the rock. Instantly, she took out her rubber bands and began to braid her hair, laying the two locks neatly on her shoulders. She took out forehead protector and tied it on. She wore it just the way that Naruto and Sasuke wore it. "Hey Sakura?" She called out softly.

"Hmm?" Was Sakura's reply as she leaned back with the support of her arms.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. . ." Said Emi. Apologizing wasn't her forte much, but Kurenai always made her do it anyways. However this time, she actually meant it and it came from the heart.

"It doesn't matter." Said Sakura and she turned around and flashed her friend a warm smile. Emi smiled back gladly. They waited there for a few minutes until Emi decided to check her watch.

"Yo, you guys? Where the hell is Naruto? We have about fifteen minutes left to get there, and we're still not there. . . ." Said Emi.

"I think we better go and get him." Said Sakura sounding a bit worried. "It isn't like Naruto to keep us waiting. . ."

"Actually. . . ." began Emi.

"Then where is he?" Said Sasuke all of a sudden. This made Emi jump. At first she thought he was asleep. She thought he was some creep- laying there with his eyes closed making everyone think he's asleep and before you know it- BAM- he pops something out at you. They all paused for a second at that question. Then at the same time, they all answered "Ramen shop!"

About ten minutes later, leaving them five minutes to make their way to the Academy, they finally managed to drag Naruto out of the ramen shop. It took a lot of effort, but finally, Sasuke managed to carry him out of the shop. They finally made it with a very bad-tempered Naruto. Along the way in the hallways, they met some guy named Rock Lee who Sakura insisted, was harassing her. Emi thought it was rather amusing for such a freak to want Sakura so badly, but unfortunately, Sakura didn't think so. They made a grand entrance by being yelled at for being late when they entered the room. Then after that, Emi was given a huge lecture of talking back just as usual, but she blocked the old geezer out like always.

"I hope you learned a valuable lesson on this," Said Ibiki, the instructor for their first task of the chunnin exams. "You're Yuuhi Kurenai's little sister, aren't you?" He asked just like everyone else. "And Haruko, Kai, and Arashi's sister too, right?" That's what they all asked.

"Uh, yeah." She said a bit annoyed.

"Well, I expect great things from you then. I know you father well too, by the way, so I'd be watching out for myself, if I were you." He said.

"Sure. . ." She muttered. This was getting stupid. He turned around and droned on again as she looked around the room. Sakura was on the other half of the room but in her row, Sasuke was in the back, Naruto was sitting in the row after hers, Ino was sitting two rows down from Sakura, Shikamaru was starring at the wall and sitting with Choji in the second to last row. The chunnins lined the walls, and watched all the eager genins.

"The test begins now! I warn you- If you were to cheat, you and your whole team will be disqualified, so don't even think about it. Good luck." He said and everyone picked up their pencils and looked at the test.

Sakura instantly looked at the test. She thought long and hard about what she learned back at the academy about this. Sakura knew she must know this some where in the back of her mind, but it didn't come.

Ino sat behind Sakura. She eyed the test and knew there was no way anyone would know any of this in here. However, she tried her best thinking that she had to do pass this to make it onto the next exams to impress Sasuke-kun.

Naruto sat there with a confused look upon his face. He had no idea what any of the answers could possibly be. _"I don't know any of these. . . .But I have to pass! I have to show Sakura that I can be better than that teme. . . ."_

Emi sat there looking at the test repeatedly. She doodled random things on the piece of paper as she sat, deep in thought. There was no way that we could have learned any of these. Sure, at the academy, Iruka sensai did brush upon these topics, but they only knew a little bit about it, and it's not enough to get them anywhere on this test. She started to get ideas.

Sasuke sat at the very back of the room. He scanned the test once more after doing so three times before. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"_There's no way we could answer these. Sakura as smart as she is, she will answer these the best out of any of us, but it still wouldn't be correct. Naruto- I bet he has no clue as to what he is doing. But if he cheats. . . .it'll be over for all of us. Emi's probably just on the verge of giving up. . . .So am I, but there has to be something behind this!"_ Thought Sasuke as he continued to ponder. They did come upon these topics back at the academy, but not so much to be able to answer these questions. At last, he came to the conclusion- Ninjas are supposed to read messages hidden. The whole object of this is to cheat- but to cheat without getting caught. Part of being a ninja is to have good spying skills and to gather information secretively. _"That's it! Come on! Emi, you have to get this! Sakura probably is going to get cheated off of, and Naruto! He's going to ruin it for all of us. Come on Naruto! Don't blow this!"_

Minutes passed, and soon, almost everyone concluded what they had to do. Everyone, except Naruto of course. He sat there with a blank piece of paper and prayed in his head to the gods. Mainly because he didn't want to face the wrath of Sakura when they didn't pass as a whole. Emi listened to the scratch marks the person beside her made. She marked down the number of marks made per word and tried to figure out the word that could be associated with that topic. Sakura finished and was satisfied with the work she did, and sat there with her paper turned over. Sure enough, Ibiki called time. They looked across the room. Approximately half of the people that applied were gone. However, all of this years Konoha rookies remained. Gai's team, which was one year ahead of them, remained too. Teams from other countries remained too. One team from the Village of the Hidden Sand, and the other team from the Village of the Hidden Sound. Other teams were from Konoha but much older than the Konoha rookies.

"Time." Ibiki had said. "Okay. . . .well, take a look around. Half of you that came in are already gone. Eliminated until next time. Well, here comes the final question that I would have stopped you with. However, if you get this question wrong," He paused and looked at every single individual with a glistening in his eye. "You can never be a ninja again. However, if you leave now, you will have the chance next year. So, if you can't stand it, leave now. Note that your team members are going with you." He said. Everyone looked at their own teammates. A couple of the older ones gave up, and left with their team members trailing after them. Finally, after Ibiki asked if anyone else wanted to leave, he stood up straight and tall, towering over the one fourth of the contestants that applied. A giant smile appeared over his face.

"Congratulations." He said. Everyone gave him a strange look. "You all pass the first exam."

"What are you talking about?" Said a girl with dirty-blonde hair. She looked about one year older than the rookies, and she wore a purple skirt and fish net shirt. She was from the Village of the Hidden Sand. "What's the final question?" Everyone looked at Ibiki for this explanation.

"Well, this final question, was simply a test to see what you choose to do. Neither of them seemed very appealing, correct? You see, being a ninja requires you to make decisions. All decisions have consequences. As for your test- you really didn't need to answer anything. The whole objective is to cheat, which most of you should have found out."

"_We were?" _Thought Naruto with a confused look over his face.

"Anyways, you will be proceeding onto your next exam tomorrow, but Anko should be here to-" He said when all of a sudden, a poof of smoke appeared, revealing a small woman with black hair tied up.

"So Ibiki- I see that you haven't pushed hard enough this year." She said looking around the room. "There are quite a few more brats than usual. . ."

"Anko, just get to the point." Ibiki said annoyed.

"Fine. Okay, listen up brats. Your next exam will require you to pack. It starts tomorrow, and you and your team should arrive at the gates of the Forest of Death tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. It's going to last for a week, so pack your bags. However, I warn you- say good-bye to whoever you want now, because you might not make it out ali-"

"Enough Anko. All of you are dismissed!" Ibiki shouted and the sound of the chairs being pushed in and the scatter of feet filled the room.

"That was one hell of a test. . ." Muttered Emi as she and her team gathered outside of the room.

"Honestly tell me you guys. Did you all know that we were supposed to cheat?" Asked Naruto. They all laughed at him.

"Yes Naruto- we were." Said Sakura.

"Crap- doesn't this mean we have to go home and pack?" Said Emi. "Gosh! I just unpacked from the last mission with Kakashi sensai."

"Did I hear my name?" Said a man's voice. They turned around. There he was smiling under his mask.

"Kakashi sensai!" Said Sakura.

"Yo." He said. He looked at his watch. "Well, it's about 6:00. I'll take you guys out for dinner; my treat." He said.

"Yahooo! You rock Kakashi sensai!" Said Naruto.

"Arigato." Sakura and Emi said.

"Come on." He said as he and his students walked down the halls of the academy.

End for now

AN: okay, so I haven't updated in a long time. Mainly because my self-esteem of this story has been crushed. Surprisingly, I actually got a review from a new reader, which kind of made me add this chapter. I know it's long and cheesy, but if no one reviews, then I'm most likely not going to update. Check out some of my other stories please!

aquaviolinessorchdorker2293 out


	10. Yuuhi Family Secret The Hidden Sword of

An: Okay, yes I know I have been constantly updating. Well, it's not because of the reviews. Plus, this is not supposed to be a long chapter, so yeah. Thanks for reviewing peeps!

Chapter 10

Yuuhi Family Secret- The Hidden Sword of Leaf

"Emi!" Called the voice of younger brother Kisho.

"What?" She asked as she folded her comforter and sheets, and laid it against the wall by her sister Mokoto's.

"Otto-san and Oka-san wants you. They're in the tearoom. Kurenai-nii san and Kakashi-san is there too."

"_Why would Kakashi sensei be here?" _Thought Emi as she stood up. "Okay. Thank you Kisho." She said.

"No prob." He said as he ran down the veranda of the girls' wing and down the stairs leading into the dirty courtyard, where his friends were waiting.

Emi slowly made her way down the wooden stairs to stall time. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad, knowing that her sensei was there. She could've easily just jumped off of the second floor and onto the dirt courtyard, but she decided to slowly make her way down the stairs, into the main entrance of the house. Emi dragged her feet as she managed to get all the way in front of the tearoom. She made her feet step up on the steps and she carefully slid open the door to the tearoom. Almost at once, the chatter inside stopped. She took of her shoes and stepped inside. Kakashi and Kurenai sat on each side of the table, whereas her parents both sat at the head of the table.

"Ah, Emi. Sit down." Said her father as he motioned her to sit at the opposite end of him and her mother.

"Otto-san, Oka-san." She said as she bowed towards her parents. They nodded in her direction. "Kakashi sensei, Kurenai-nii-san" She said, bowing once again.

"What did you want to discuss with me?" Asked Emi.

"Your ancestors once knew the first Hokage." Began her father. "Whoever was the head of the family at the time were friends with him. A sword was created with mass power, and named 'The Sword of Leaf", and is well known amongst the elderly. However, about thirteen or so years ago, the sword's safety was threatened, and we needed to hide it. At that time, your mother was pregnant with you, and so we decided to seal it in you since it was in our possession."

"What! So You're telling me, that I have a sword in me right now?" Emi blurted out, finding the words said to be a bit funny.

"Well, yes." Said her mother.

"Since it was hid in you, the name changed to 'The Hidden Sword of the Leaf' since now no one knows of it's presence except for us. We wouldn't have told you any of this except the fact that we found these ancient scrolls created during the generation of the first Hokage." Said her father.

"We're guessing that this is what they had in store for the sword anyways. It's fate was told by Fortune Teller Masagi, and so far, it claims to be true after we found this scroll a month ago." Said her mother.

"But what does it say?" Emi asked.

"Well, after hiding the sword in you, it's said that the sword will 'awaken'." Said Kurenai.

"Awaken?"

"Yes, awaken. You will be able to summon the Hidden Sword of Leaf at your own use. It is also only for you, since you are it's true owner." Said her father.

"W-wait. You mean it only works for me? What if someone else uses it?" Asked Emi, trying to comprehend the information being thrown at her.

"Well for one thing, the sword's jutsus won't work for them, and they will also be burned by it." Said Kakashi in his lazy voice. "Only when you slice it through the air, it performs a wind-slicing no jutsu automatically. However, that's only the basic of what it can do. It's done at your own will, of course. If you wish for the jutsu to activate, then it will, but if you are using it for combat, then it will be used for combat. Basically, you're controlling it, not anyone else."

"Is that all I can do with it?" Asked Emi.

"No," Paused her father. "It can do more. Some ancient jutsus were written by the creator himself, and that is why Kakashi sensei is here; to help you learn them. Otherwise, it's in your own hands- you can create new jutsus to be used by yourself."

"Well, thank you for telling me all of this, but besides the fact that I can summon it, why are you telling me this now?" Asked Emi.

"The chunnin exams are taking place, Emi." Said Kurenai. "Think about it- it won't be fair that you couldn't use your power. As harsh as it is, but you need this to pass. It's not cheating since it's what you were born with."

"So when do I begin training?" Asked Emi.

"First. . . ." Said her father. "You will have to be able to summon the sword."

"And how do I do that?" She asked, getting a bit annoyed with the blunt answers.

". . ."

"We can't tell you that. It's because we don't know ourselves." Said Kurenai. "Only you would be able to figure that out yourself."

End for now


End file.
